My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-En Tierras Misteriosas
by Darky Pie
Summary: Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas son enviadas ha recuperar seis cristales mágicos del Imperio de Cristal, los cuales están dispersos alrededor del mundo. Por lo cual, y con ayuda del famoso Capitán Silver Sword, darán inicio a su primera aventura fuera de la Tierra de Equestria.
1. La antesala, la razón y el comienzo

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**En Tierras Misteriosas**

Carta dirigida al lector:

Si estás leyendo esto, es un gran honor para una servidora que te hayas interesado en leer mi obra. Te revelaré que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction, por lo que serán justificables mis posibles faltas en el desarrollo del mismo. Pero también, toma en cuenta que lo hago sinceramente con todo mi esfuerzo, y deseo que sea un deguste para ti; por lo que te agradecería que me hicieras ver mis errores al final de cada capítulo, para así, mejorar en los siguientes. Lo único que busco aquí es compartir mi imaginación contigo y con otras personas, que así como tú, han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para contemplar mi propuesta.

Sin preámbulo más, te doy la bienvenida a esta aventura.

Darky Pie

Usuario de FanFiction

**Capítulo 1: La antesala, la razón y el comienzo de una aventura alrededor del mundo**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana en Canterlot. Todos sus habitantes estaban dormidos, excepto la Princesa Luna, quién seguiría vigilando desde lo más alto de la torre del homenaje por una hora más, y cinco ponis con mochilas esperando en el aeropuerto norte: una unicornio, dos pegasos y dos ponis terrestres. Para quienes nunca hayan visto los aeropuertos de Equestria, estaban conformados por una enorme plataforma, lo suficientemente grande cómo para permitir el aterrizaje y el despegue de dirigibles de cualquier tamaño. Y una terminal de pasajeros que ocupaba una cuarta parte de la plataforma; tenía una entrada que daba hacia el interior de Canterlot y otra que, evidentemente, conducía hacia la plataforma.

Es justo en el umbral de esta última entrada dónde se encontraban estas cinco ponis. Cuatro de ellas rendían contra el sueño, mientras que la excedente no tenía ningún problema en estar despierta, ya que su vida en Sweet Apple Acres le había obligado desde temprana edad a madrugar.

-¿Estás segura de que dijo cinco en punto?-preguntó a un metro del suelo Rainbow Dash, quién obstruía un bostezo llevando el casco izquierdo a su boca.

-Por supuesto-respondió Twilight-. La Princesa Celestia dijo que lo esperáramos a esta hora y en este preciso lugar-.

-¿Crees que realmente sea cómo lo describen en los libros?- preguntó Fluttershy sentada a su lado izquierdo, quién además tenía sobre su propio lado izquierdo a una Pinkie Pie vencida por el sueño.

-No lo sé. Lo vuelvo a repetir frente a ustedes, no son más que sólo rumores y anécdotas ambiguas-.

-Bueno. No sirve de nada prejuiciarnos de ese tal "Capitán Silver Sword"-comentó Applejack-. Lo mejor será esperar a conocerlo personalmente-.

-Si es que llega-dijo sarcásticamente Rainbow Dash.

-Oigan –dijo Pinkie Pie, quien se había despertado en el hombro de Fluttershy-, hablando de ponis que llegan tarde, ¿dónde está Rarity? ¿Y Spike? ¿No vino contigo Twilight?

-Bueno –respondió-, Spike dijo que le ayudaría a Rarity con su equipaje. Ya sabes lo servicial que es frente a ella-.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Dash- Me compadezco de ese pequeño tonto. Me lo imagino llegando con las docenas de maletas de Rarity sobre sus pequeños brazos, y sus piernas tambaleando tratando de sostener el peso.

-¡Y así es justo cómo viene!-dijo Pinkie con una voz más enérgica al virando su cabeza y ver la inmensa montaña de maletas saliendo por las puertas de la terminal.

-¡Guaj! ¡Guaj!-exclama el pequeño dragón que se veía hilarante cargando todo ese peso.

-Vamos, Spike. No te rindas ahora-dijo Rarity que llegaba pomposamente caminando y llevando consigo únicamente un bolso pequeño.

-¿No quieres que te ayude amiguito?-preguntó cortésmente Applejack.

-Para nada… yo puedo hacerlo…-afirmó el agotado de Spike.

-Rarity, se supone que deberíamos haber traído sólo lo necesario-dijo Twilight.

-¿Acaso crees que empacaría algo que no nos sería de utilidad en nuestro viaje alrededor del mundo?-respondió la unicornio blanca ligeramente enfadada. -Además, no soy la única que lleva equipaje, por ejemplo tú, Twilight. ¿Qué es lo que traes en esa mochila?-.

-Bueno-respondió la unicornio púrpura introduciendo su casco en la mochila-, traje varios libros, libretas de notas, plumas, tinta, binoculares…todo lo necesario. ¡Oh! y lo más importante…-en este momento Twilight introduce su casco más profundo para sacar un objeto-… ¡esto!-. Twilight había sacado el cristal que Celestia guardaba en la sala del trono y que le había mostrado hace dos semanas, cuando el Imperio de Cristal había aparecido.

Ahora haremos un paréntesis en la historia. De seguro el lector se preguntará ¿por qué las seis ponis y el dragón van a viajar alrededor del mundo? ¿Quién es ese tal Capitán Silver Sword? ¿Por qué Twilight tiene el cristal de la Princesa Celestia? Bien, esas preguntas se responderán a continuación, relatando lo que pasó el día anterior:

Era una mañana hermosa en Ponyville. En Sweet Apple Acres la jornada ya había iniciado desde las cuatro de la mañana, pero en el resto del pueblo los habitantes recién habían despertado. Esto incluía a Twilight Sparkle, quién abrió sus ojos somnolientos lentamente, encontrándose en su cama a lado del cesto donde aún dormía Spike. Todo parecía tal y cómo lo había dejado anoche, excepto por una carta que se encontraba sobre ella.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó para sí y acto seguido abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Mí querida estudiante:_

_Sé de antemano que no es el mejor momento para enviarte esta carta, pero necesito que tú y tus amigas vengan urgentemente a Canterlot. Es sobre el Imperio de Cristal. Sé que debí haberles hecho saber sobre esta situación antes, pero decidí posponerlo para cuando creyera conveniente. No te preocupes, no se trata de algo grave. Todo te lo explicaré cuando estemos frente a frente._

_Tu siempre orgullosa maestra_

_La Princesa Celestia_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó exaltada por el mensaje de la princesa. Enrolló de nuevo la carta y retiró las sábanas con su magia y se dirigió precipitadamente a Spike.

-¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¡Despierta!-.

-Oh… ¿qué?-preguntó molesto.

-Dime, ¿cuándo llegó esta carta?-.

-En la madrugada, ¿por qué?-.

-¡Es una carta de la princesa! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-.

-No creí que fuera muy importante-.

-Pues erraste. ¡Sólo lee!-ordenó Twilight a su asistente mientras desenrollaba la carta y la levitaba frente a él para que la leyera.

-"_Mi querida estudiante"… "urgente"… "Imperio de Cristal"… _¡Oh! Ya veo-. Twilight dejó de sostener la carta y Spike la tomó.

-Tenemos que avisar a las demás. Andando- dijo la poni mientras se alejaba de Spike y bajaba por las escaleras.

-Pero Twili, aún es muy temprano. No crees que sería más razonable… ¡wow!-. Spike retornaba de nuevo a su cama cuando Twilight lo tomó por sorpresa y lo levitó hasta su lomo.

-Si la Princesa Celestia quiere vernos urgentemente, debe ser por algo muy importante Spike. No tenemos tiempo que perder-. La poni púrpura abrió la puerta y se dirigió en carrera a la casa de Rarity, a la cual llegó en unos minutos.

-¡Rarity! ¡Abre! ¡Soy yo! ¡Twilight!-dijo mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta de la boutique. Unos segundos después apareció Rarity con una mascarilla sobre su cara, rollos en su crin y una bata.

-¿Twilight?-preguntó la unicornio blanco bostezando- No es que no me alegre verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-La Princesa Celestia me envió esta carta. Necesita vernos-. Dicho esto, la inesperada visitante le dio el mensaje para que se enterara de la situación.

- ¿Urgentemente?- preguntó Rarity después de leerlo.

-Así es-afirmó tomando la carta de regreso.

-Muy bien. Yo haré un milagro por arreglarme, mientras, ve a busar a las otras chicas. Nos vemos en la estación de trenes en una hora-.

-Okay-. Así, Twilight se despidió de Rarity y cambió su destino a Sugarcube Corner, llegando en un par de minutos.

-¡Pinkie!- gritó fuera de la tienda del matrimonio Cake.

-¡Shhh!-exigió Pinkie desde la ventana de su habitación. -¡¿Acaso quieres que los Cake se despierten?!- exclamó susurrando.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Twilight copiando a Pinkie Pie-. Necesito que bajes. Es algo importante.

-Oky doky, ya voy-. Pinkie desapareció de la vista de su amiga, pero aún ésta podía escuchar sus pasos por la madera. Escuchó cómo habría la puerta y caminaba por el corredor. De repente se tropieza, lo que causa que pierda el equilibrio y tire un jarrón y caiga al piso. Se levanta, sólo para seguir tropezando y rompiendo cosas en su camino. Cae por las escaleras, se escucha como su cuerpo golpea cada escalón hasta llegar al suelo. Un par minutos después sale de la casa con su crin totalmente desarreglada.

-Bien. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?-preguntó.

-Celestia quiere vernos a todas urgentemente-respondió Twilight-. Es sobre el Imperio de Cristal-.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar la poni rosa.

-No lo sé. Pero debe ser algo muy importante cómo para que la princesa nos haya llamado a esta hora- respondió severamente.

-Si, tal vez. De acuerdo, dejaré una nota a los Cake para que no se preocupen por mi cuando despierten, y después iré directo a la estación -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces haya te veré- se despidió Twilight de Pinkie Pie para iniciar carrera hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy!-escuchó la pegaso desde su cama-¡Fluttershy, despierta!-. Despierta y muy somnolienta, se levantó de su cama, bajó volando hacia el primer piso y abrió la puerta.

-Oh, Twilight eres tú-.

-Lo siento por haberte despertado Fluttershy, pero es un asunto de gran importancia. La princesa quiere vernos urgen… bueno, ya te lo explicaré en el camino. ¡Vamos! Aún tengo que buscar a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack-.

-Pero no puedo irme sin antes haber alimentado a mis mascotas- excusó Fluttershy. Al escuchar esto, Twilight levitó un saco de alimento para mascotas y disperso su contenido por toda la habitación. Acto seguido tomó a Fluttershy del casco izquierdo.

-¡Listo! Ahora, vámonos-dijo sacando a la pegaso de su casa.

Unos momentos después, Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy se encontraban en la casa de Rainbow Dash. La pegaso amarillo había entrado volando para despertar a la durmiente.

-Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash- dijo susurrando mientras tocaba la cara de la pegaso azul con su casco. –Rainbow Dash, despierta-.

-Fluttershy ¿qué estás haciendo allá? ¡Despierta a Rainbow! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- exigió la unicornio.

-Dashie, por favor despierta- dijo de nuevo moviendo el hombro de la durmiente sin conseguir resultado alguno.

-Oh, por todos los…-. Twilight decidió despertar a Rainbow Dash ella misma usando un hechizo de altavoz. Su cuerno brilló con su típico tono púrpura y creó un alo del mismo color alrededor de su cuello. Tosió un poco para relajar su garganta y gritó:

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Despierta!-. La potencia de aquel grito podría compararse con la de una sirena de emergencia, y tenía de hecho el mismo alcance, ya que hizo que muchas aves de lo más lejano del Bosque Everfree salieran volando.

Pero si las aves fueron aturdidas por esa intensidad sónica, las pegasos no tendrían una sorpresa menor. Fluttershy había quedado pasmada al escuchar ese estruendo, y Rainbow Dash había despertado con la misma sensación. Al final ambas cayeron al suelo de la habitación.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- reclamó furiosamente Dash tras reincorporarse del evento-. Vaya forma de despertar a tus amigas-.

Twilight disolvió el hechizo de altavoz y correspondió al reclamo de su amiga.

-Mis disculpas. Había enviado a Fluttershy a despertarte de la forma más cortés posible. Pero al ver que no conseguía éxito, decidí usar un hechizo de altavoz. Pero en fin, eso no importa. La Princesa Celestia tiene algo importante que decirnos en Canterlot. Es sobre el Imperio de Cristal-.

-¿Qué? Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde nuestra misión en aquel lugar. ¿Qué podría estar pasando ahora?-.

-No estoy segura. Cómo sea, debemos ir y averiguarlo. Rarity y Pinkie Pie nos están esperando en la estación, sólo buscaremos a Applejack y nos reuniremos con ellas allá-.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Rainbow Dash-. ¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Ven rápido!-.

-Si, ya voy- respondió la pegaso que aún lidiaba por recuperar los sentidos. Sus amigas iban a unos metros delante de ella, pero logró alcanzarlas. Después de una larga carrera por los prados de Ponyville, avistaron la granja de la familia Apple.

-¡¿Applejack?!-preguntó Twilight.

-¡Aquí estoy!-contestó la poni granjera que en ese momento estaba cosechando manzanas como siempre.

-Applejack, la princesa quiere vernos en Canterlot, urgentemente-dijo Twilight acercándose a ella.

-¿Y puedo saber cuál es la razón? Tenemos una importante cosecha hoy -excusó mientras pateaba un árbol.

-Lo único que sé es que se trata del Imperio de Cristal, la información concreta nos la dará en Canterlot- dijo la unicornio.

-Tendría que consultarlo con BigMc. ¡Oye! ¡BigMcintosh! ¡¿Está bien si te dejo el trabajo por un par de horas?!-.

-¡Eyeup!-respondió.

-Bien, hora de irnos. Rarity y Pinkie Pie nos están esperando en la estación de trenes- dijo Twilight para encabezar una caminata rápida hacia el punto de encuentro. Luego de un largo trayecto, llegaron a la estación dónde ya las esperaban la unicornio y la poni terrestre, a punto de subir al tren hacia Canterlot.

-¡Esperen! No se vayan sin nosotras-dijo la unicornio púrpura con una cara estancada entre el cansancio y la calma.

Aunque el trayecto a Canterlot ya no sea de gran importancia para las protagonistas, supongo que al lector le habrá de interesar este detalle. Imagine que está sentado en uno de los vagones y mira por la ventana. Lo que ve es un enorme campo cubierto por el pasto más brillante que haya visto, decorado a su vez por una capa de flores y demás plantas dispersas por todas partes. Atrás se contempla las extensiones occidentales del Bosque Everfree, delante de usted la gran montaña sobre la que está construida Canterlot, y si está situado en la ventana correcta del vagón, podrá ver a lo lejos la Ciudad de Cloudsdale, asentada sobre las nubes.

Aquélla imagen que se ha imaginado es toda una maravilla, tanto cómo la edificación a la cual las ponis habían llegado. El castillo de Canderlot, tan impresionante y tan elegante con sus colores y sus cúpulas encebolladas, era toda una obra digna de admirarse. Sólo las dos gobernantes de Equestria tienen el recuerdo de cómo fue construido este titán de la arquitectura poni.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana, en Canterlot había ponis haciendo sus actividades y cumpliendo con su rutina. Todo parecía calmado, excepto por un grupo de seis ponis más un bebé dragón que se dirigían a toda prisa a la torre del homenaje. Cruzaron las puertas principales y subieron escaleras y escaleras hasta llegar ante las puertas de la sala del trono. Las cuales abrieron súbitamente.

-¡Princesa Celestia!- exclamó Twilight acercándose con el grupo hacia su maestra, quien estaba acompañada por su hermana. -Recibí su carta. ¿Dijo que deseaba vernos?-.

-Así es-respondió la princesa del Sol-. Tal y como dije en mi carta la situación se trata del Imperio de Cristal. Verán hay algo que olvidé decirles sobre él. Algo muy importante-. A continuación Celestia se viró hacia el cristal que guardaba bajo una cúpula de vidrio, la cual levantó con su magia para tomar aquel objeto y redirigirse a las ponis. Estando frente a ellas, y a lado de su hermana, lanzó un rayo hacia el cristal para mostrar el holograma del imperio.

-Antes de que el Rey Sombra atacara el Imperio de Cristal-prosiguió-, el trono le pertenecía a la Princesa de Cristal, o conocida más bien por sus cercanos como Princesa Merloryn-. Aquí y en partes posteriores de la narración de la Princesa Celestia, haremos paréntesis para describir los detalles de la proyección que salía del cristal.

En el holograma del imperio, se veía a los ponis de cristal disfrutando de una de sus ferias anuales, y eran vigilados desde el balcón del castillo por una alicornio muy parecida a Cadence. Si hiciéramos a un lado su natural cristalinidad, esta princesa era de color rosado, tenía una cutie mark del Corazón de Cristal; su crin y su cola perfectamente arregladas, diferían entre varios tonos potentes de amarillo, violeta y azul, siendo este último color el que predominaba más y del que se tintaban las puntas de sus alas y sus ojos. Llevaría sobre sí los típicos elementos de una princesa: una tiara, un collar decorado con un hermoso rubí y cuatro zapatillas, todos hechos de oro.

Ahora, continuando con la narración de Celestia…

-Ella era una princesa que dedicaba día y noche al bienestar y protección de su pueblo. Era un tanto más joven que nosotras, pero eso no le impedía cumplir con su responsabilidad; era todo un ejemplo para los demás gobernantes en toda Equestria, no sólo por su dedicación, también por sus altos conocimientos en magia, los cuales superaban por mucho a los míos-.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Twilight-. Debió ser alguien muy poderosa-.

-Por supuesto, Twilight Sparkle- dijo la Princesa Luna -. La Princesa Merloryn contaba con una trayectoria personal en cuanto a las batallas se refiere-. Ahora vemos a la Princesa de Cristal volando hacia los límites de su gobierno precediendo a tres unicornios y tres alicornios más. -Siempre acompañada de sus seis sobrinos y herederos, peleaba contra cualquier amenaza, sobretodo contra los ataques frecuentes del Rey Sombra, quien intentaba tomar el trono sin conseguir éxito alguno-.

-La Princesa Merloryn era sorprendentemente poderosa, es cierto-volvió a la narración Celestia-. Más sin embargo, la magnitud de sus poderes era inversamente proporcional a su salud. A través de los años desarrolló una enfermedad en el corazón que empeoraba cada vez más y que ninguna magia o ciencia podía curar-la princesa de la cual se habla ahora está tendida sobre su cama y cubierta con una sábana, con tiene un aspecto muy demacrado-. Sabía que su hora estaba ya muy cerca, y aunque tenía de antemano que sus seis sobrinos defenderían el imperio a capa y espada, no sabría si lograrían defenderlo del Rey Sombra y de otras amenazas poderosas. Presa de estos temerosos pensamientos, la Princesa Merloryn tomó una decisión muy radical: realizar un hechizo de transfusión de magia-.

-¿Un hechizo de transfusión de magia?-preguntó Twiligth.

-Es un hechizo prohibido- respondió la Princesa Luna-, mediante el cual transfieres tu energía mágica a objetos comunes para volverlos mágicos. En su caso, ella transfirió esa energía a seis cristales azules, uno para cada uno de sus sobrinos.

-Eso es totalmente una locura. Quien quiera que haga un hechizo así podría perder la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-comentó la unicornio púrpura.

Pausaremos un momento aquí, para entender mejor el proceso de este hechizo. Imaginemos como la Princesa Merloryn se mantiene a unos metros en el aire dentro de la sala del trono, y a su alrededor levita con su magia de color púrpura, seis cristales azules en forma de cuña. A continuación cierra fuertemente los ojos manteniendo la concentración, mientras su cuerpo comienza a brillar hasta llegar a ser tan radiante como el Sol; de ese cuerpo brillante se disparan seis rayos hacia cada uno de los cristales, lo que provoca que comiencen a brillar tanto como la princesa. Un par de segundo después, la alicornio comienza a perder el brillo gradualmente hasta que regresa a tener su cristalinidad inicial y se desploma en el suelo inconsciente, mientras los cristales permanecen levitando y brillando por sí solos sobre ella, hasta que caen al suelo unos momentos después con un tono azul mucho más brillante de lo normal.

Ahora continuamos con la narración de Celestia.

-Así es. Pero a pesar de haber perdido casi por completo su energía mágica, la Princesa Merloryn sobrevivió al hechizo. Creyó haber conseguido la forma de que su legado perdurara para siempre, una promesa para que el pueblo, al que tanto amaba, tuviera una larga época de paz. Pero al mismo tiempo que la princesa revelaba un espíritu de alegría, que ha sus súbditos ya les parecía extraño, un miembro de su familia revelaba su verdadera identidad. Identidad que durante su joven vida, siempre había manifestado dilatadamente, pero que ante la situación que había creado su tía, ahora demostraba con total claridad: la avaricia, identidad que lo motivaría eventualmente a traicionar a su familia-.

-El nombre de este traidor era Darkmist- tomó el turno Luna-, un alicornio que poseía tanta maldad, como el cielo nocturno posee estrellas…-. El lector seguramente creerá encontrar una incongruencia aquí: "_un alicornio" _en lugar de _"una alicornio"_, pero el caso no es tal. Sabrá usted, que dentro de la nobleza equestriarca, normalmente los alicornios son féminas; pero sucede querido amigo, que hay ocasiones muy particulares en las cuales nace un alicornio varón. Son muy raros estos nacimientos, pero suceden. Ahora bien, aclarando sobre el aspecto de este personaje, era representado en el holograma como una bruma negra formando la silueta de un alicornio, dentro de la cual se distinguía un par de ojos verdes muy brillantes, y muy atemorizantes.

–Al saber que un poder tan titánico se había materializado en esos seis cristales, comenzó una campaña para obtenerlos para sí; sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no lograría vencer él sólo a su tía y a sus cinco hermanos, quienes los protegerían a toda costa. Por lo que se alió con el Rey Sombra para encarar a sus ahora enemigos con más probabilidades de éxito, probabilidades que superaron los poderes de sus hermanos, eliminando a cada uno con una temible facilidad. Al final, sólo quedaba en pie la Princesa Merloryn . La poca energía que le quedaba no detendría a sus atacantes, por lo que decidió utilizar su último movimiento para realizar un hechizo de dispersión a los cristales, con el cual los envió a distintos puntos del mundo-con esta última escena, la proyección del cristal desaparece.

-Nosotras llegamos meses después de lo ocurrido- continuó Celestia-, encontrando a los ponis de cristal convertidos en esclavos, el imperio vuelto una imagen bizarra de lo que alguna vez fue y la Princesa Merloryn cautiva en una celda, cubierta de heridas graves, lo que indicaba que había sido torturada por los usurpadores. Notando su desahuciado aspecto, intentamos ayudarle, pero se negó suplicando que cuidaramos de este cristal; no entendía el fin de pedirnos esa tarea, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle aclarar mis dudas, la Princesa Merloryn agonizó débilmente para después caer en brazos de la muerte. Posteriormente a esa triste escena peleamos y vencimos al Rey Sombra…-.

-¿Y qué pasó con Darkmist?-preguntó una vez más Twilight.

-Posteriormente lo perseguimos- tomó la última palabra de la narración Luna-, pero no logramos detenerlo antes de que saliera de los límites de Equestria. Tal vez fuera por su avaricia de poder, tal vez por su cobardía, de cualquier forma fue una decisión que lo llevaría a una muerte segura, ya que nadie que haya salido fuera de Equestria ha regresado jamás-.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotras?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Me alegra que lo preguntaras Rainbow Dash- respondió Celestia-. Los cristales de la Princesa Merloryn representan un riesgo potencial, debido a su alto poder. Si cayera en los cascos equivocados, desencadenaría una ola de caos, para Equestria y para el resto del mundo. Por lo cual, es necesario que realicen un viaje alrededor del mundo para recolectarlos y regresarlos al Imperio de Cristal, el único lugar donde no pondrán en peligro a nadie-.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Twilight.

-Princesa-excusó Applejack-, nos honra que haya pensado en nosotras para esta misión, pero el problema es que…

-Tenemos responsabilidades en Ponyville- completó Rarity-. Hacer un viaje así nos llevaría muchos años, años en los que yo, no podría deleitar a toda Equestria con mi estilo y encanto. ¡Oh! Sería todo un crimen-dijo haciendo un ademán muy arrogante.

-¡Claro!-dijo Rainbow Dash en tono sarcástico-. Pero en serio princesa, no podríamos ausentarnos tanto tiempo. A menos de que existiera la forma de realizar el viaje, en quizá… tres meses, no podríamos llevar a cabo esta aventura-.

-Pues de hecho, si existe la forma-dijo Celestia sonriendo a la pegaso-. Hemos contactado a un capitán que puede llevarlas alrededor del mundo en menos de esos tres meses-.

-Eso es imposible, ¿quién podría tener un dirigible tan rápido como para recorrer el globo en ese transcurso de tiempo?-preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, ¿el nombre Silver Sword te suena familiar, Twilight Sparkle?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Silver Sword… Silver Sword… ¿Acaso hablan de "ése" Silver Sword?-. La princesa Celestia asentó con la cabeza a esta pregunta.

-Twilight, ¿quién es Silver Sword?-preguntó Applejack.

-Es un poni viajero muy legendario entre los mercantes-respondió-. Se han escrito muchos libros sobre él y sobre su dirigible el Brave Stranger, relatando miles de aventuras que ha llevado a cabo más allá de los territorios de Equestria, e incluso que ha recorrido el mundo entero más de una vez. Pero, eso me resulta imposible de creer.

-A veces hay que creer para ver, mi querida estudiante -comentó Celestia-. Sólo confíen en mí, no hay un capitán más valiente y experimentado que Silver Sword; con él como aliado, no habrá obstáculo que no puedan superar en el viaje-.

-Sigo con mi escepticismo al respecto pero, esta bien princesa como usted diga –aceptó Twilight sonriendo a su tutora-.

-Muy bien, creo que han entendido su misión. El capitán Silver Sword las esperara a las 5:00 de la mañana en el aeropuerto norte. Por ahora, sería mejor que regresen a Ponyville y descansen un poco, ya requerirán de todas sus fuerzas para emprender el viaje-. Con esta despedida, las ponis salieron de la sala del trono dejando atrás a Twilight, a quien Celestia le suplicó que esperara.

-¿Sí?-preguntó la poni púrpura.

-Necesitarás esto para encontrar los cristales-dijo la princesa del Sol, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a su estudiante el cristal que anteriormente resguardaba al lado de su trono.

-¿Su cristal?-volvió a preguntar.

-Así es. Sólo deberás concentrarte, y te revelará la ubicación de cada uno de los cristales de la Princesa Merloryn, brillando cada vez más a medida que se encuentren cerca de uno-.

-Gracias, le prometo que no fallaré-.

-Jamás lo harás, Twilight Sparkle- se despidió Celestia con una sonrisa.

Así, Twilight salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigas y emprender el viaje de regreso, al mismo tiempo que un extraño cuervo, que había estado observando la audiencia detenidamente desde una de las ventanas, emprendió el vuelo hacia un punto desconocido.

Para las seis ponis, el viaje de regreso estuvo conformado por una serie de discusiones acerca de la nueva misión que les habían asignado: el cómo lograría reunir seis cristales mágicos esparcidos alrededor del mundo, los posibles peligros que con los que se toparían en el camino, las probabilidades que tenían de regresar con vida, lo que tendrían que llevar consigo en un viaje de este tipo… Estos y más factores eran los que se planteaban las ponis ante una misión tan complicada cómo esta, la cual deberían llevar a cabo en un lapso de tres meses.

Ahora que han sido aclaradas las dudas que se plantearon en este primer capitulo, creo que, si le parece al lector, deberíamos retornar a la mañana del día siguiente, cuando las ponis esperaban al Capitán Silver Sword.


	2. Su transporte ha llegado mi dama

**Capitulo 2: Su transporte ha llegado mi dama**

-Pero aún así, Rarity, tú eres la única que lleva una montaña de equipaje consigo-dijo ligeramente burlona Twilight, mientras guardaba el cristal.

-¡Ja! Ya me lo agradecerán-respondió-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ése tal Silver Sword? No me parece que sea de buena educación dejar a un grupo de damas esperando. ¿Tú que dices Spike?-.

-¡Ah-ah-ah!-exclamó el cansado bebé dragón, quien al no poder soportar más el peso, terminó sepultado por las maletas de Rarity.

-Oigan. Miren-dijo Fluttershy señalando a la izquierda un dirigible que venía acercándose. Para que el lector entienda, los dirigibles de Equestria no se parecen en nada a los dirigibles que existen en nuestro mundo. Aquéllos estaban construidos prácticamente cómo los barcos de los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII, teniendo las mismas dimensiones y, por ende, una apariencia similar, pero difiriendo con la ausencia de velas y mástiles, con una proa más aguda, una serie de ventanas a estribor y babor en lugar de cañones, un par de tanques que disponían de gas al globo y una sorprendente maquinaria situada dentro del casco inferior; la cual consistía en su mayor parte de cinco motores que movían tres tipos diferentes de alas articuladas: dos traseras ofrecían un movimiento hacia delante, mientras cuatro delanteras se disponían a la maniobrabilidad. El globo con un perfil alar en la parte trasera no se encontraba unido a esta estructura, sino que estaba arraigada sobre ella gracias a gruesos cables, colocados en puntos estratégicos para repartir proporcionalmente el peso y lograr que la nave se mantenga estable.

Eso es en cuanto a la estructura común de los dirigibles de Equestria, ahora si hablamos del dirigible que se acercaba a las ponis: estaba decorado elegantemente con los colores de Canterlot, tenía acabados bellísimos barnizados con oro que le daban un toque exquisito y en el timón se encontraba un poni vestido con un traje muy elegante.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Rarity al mismo tiempo que aquel dirigible aterrizaba frente a ellas. Así cómo también Spike logró salir de su sepultura y las ponis compartían con Rarity su gran sorpresa.

-¿Alguna de ustedes es la duquesa de Everspring?-preguntó el piloto.

-No-respondió Twilight.

-¡Oh! Me he equivocado de terminal. Disculpen, ja, ja-dijo aquel poni que avergonzado, dio marcha a los motores para despegar.

-No. ¡Espere! ¡Yo soy la duquesa de Everspring! ¡Por favor, lléveme con usted!-suplicó gritando Rarity al piloto que se encontraba cada vez más lejos hasta que se perdió de vista.

-No te preocupes Rarity, allá viene otro-dijo Pinkie Pie virando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y así influenciando a las demás a hacer lo mismo. Esto para ver un dirigible con las mismas características antes descritas, pero en lo que se refiere a lo particular, este dirigible tenía un aspecto muy antiguo: sin pintura encima, daba a relucir una madera vieja más no al punto de llegar a la putrefacción; contrastando con esto y con el globo que lo mantenía en el aire, que no era más que trozos y trozos de telas parchadas una sobre otra, la nave contaba con adornos y detalles muy ostentosos, pero no por esa cuestión menos desfavorecidos por el tiempo. Por ejemplo, dos estatuas de kelpies hechas de bronce y dos lámparas de aceite de bellísimo acabado decoraban la parte trasera de la cubierta de popa. En la proa, la estatua de una poni de vestido largo que sostenía con sus cascos a un ave fénix, daba un soporte eficiente y elegante al bauprés. Las ventanas tenían los marcos más maravillosos que se hayan visto, ya que su complicado tallado consiguió darles la forma de la boca exageradamente abierta de un león… En conclusión, se admitirá que aunque la estructura de esta nave no tenga un aspecto muy alentador, resulta ser bizarramente elegante.

En lo que respecta al piloto de este dirigible, para las ponis era una simple silueta indefinible que manejaba el timón, pero a medida que aterrizaba en la plataforma, se distinguía mucho más su aspecto, así como la inmensidad de su navío.

-¿Twilight Sparkle y compañía?- preguntó aquel poni con una voz potente y jovial.

-Sí-respondió la unicornio.

-¡Ja!-exclamó aquel poni al saltar desde la cubierta de popa, haciendo una pirueta en el aire para así aterrizar frente al grupo. Luego tomó el casco de Twilight inclinándose frente a ella.

-Siento mucho haberles hecho esperar, mis queridas damas. Tuve problemas inesperados con los motores de mi nave esta mañana, que retrasaron mi llegada. Espero que puedan perdonar mi falla-.

-¿Ah? Okay-dijo dudosa Twilight frente al comportamiento de ése poni de color amarillo.

-Supongo que primero deberíamos presentarnos formalmente -dijo el poni dejando el casco de la unicornio y levantándose del suelo. –Mi nombre es Silver Sword y este es mi dirigible, el Brave Stranger-dijo llevando el casco al pecho y después alzándolo hacia la nave, respectivamente. Ahora podían verse claramente sus características físicas; en efecto, era de color amarillo, su cara era joven y sus ojos, castaños y atentos. Su crin era larga y de color negro, tenía una trenza al lado izquierdo de su cara, decorada con tres cuentas y al final una fina pieza de plata. Llevaba sobre su cabeza un viejo sombrero café terroso y decorado con una cinta negra, una camisa también vieja que en algún tiempo debió ser blanca y una polvorienta chaqueta negra. Tenía sujeto sobre sí, un cinturón negro, con una suntuosa hebilla de hierro, que partía de su hombro izquierdo y llegaba hasta el lado derecho de su cintura, donde se encontraba una vaina decorada con bronce en el brocal y en la contera; allí se ocultaba la hoja de su arma, una espada cuya "empuñadura", formada por una aza, también era de color negro y decorada con bronce, sólo que sus detalles eran más complicados. Al lado de esta arma, se encontraba un látigo negro de piel de reptil contado con una correa y arraigado al cinturón por un gancho de hierro. Para finalizar con la descripción de este personaje, sólo cabe mencionar que tenía una doble cutie mark: una espada y un látigo, algo extraño e insólito.

-Mucho gusto, capitán-dijo Twilight. Usted ya sabe mi nombre, pero tal vez no sepa el de mis amigas. Ella es…

-Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie -dijo dirigiendo la mirada a cada una de las mencionadas dejándolas sorprendidas. –La Princesa Celestia me dijo sus nombres cuando solicitó mi participación en su misión. Y permítanme decir que es todo un honor conocerlas cara a cara-.

-El placer es todo nuestro capitán -dijo Applejack-.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Si queremos regresar antes de que llegue la primavera, será mejor que despeguemos ahora. ¡Peck! ¡Baja la rampa!-exclamó el Capitán Silver virándose hacia su nave, para después hacerse sonar la maquinaria trabajando; maquinaria que comenzó a desplegar una rampa procedente de la cubierta del dirigible, que cada vez se hacía más larga hasta que tocó el suelo de la plataforma y se detuvo. –Muy bien, todos a bordo-. Las ponis obedecieron la orden y subieron por la rampa, dejando atrás a Spike, quien volvió a cargar las maletas de Rarity sobre sus hombros, pero logró subir no sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de que el capitán se incorporara a la cubierta, la maquinaria volvió a sonar ahora para plegar la rampa.

-Así que… ¿éste es el dirigible más rápido de toda Equestria?- preguntó con una cara de desagrado Rarity.

-Así es, mi dama Rarity-respondió Silver-. El Brave Stranger fue construido por mi antepasado de décima cuarta generación Iron Bootstraps, buscando un medio transporte ideal para llevar a cabo sus aventuras. Es la joya de la familia y la única fortuna que pasa de generación en generación. Sé que no aparenta ser tan impresionante como los demás dirigibles, pero lo que carece en diseño y atractivo, lo compensa en rapidez-.

-Capitán Silver -dijo Fluttershy-, perdone que lo interrumpe pero no veo a nadie más a bordo. ¿Dónde esta su tripulación?-.

-¡Peck, ven aquí!-gritó el poni para hacer llamar a un ave blanca de alas negras que salió detrás del timón, la cual llegó hasta su lomo donde se posó: una gaviota. –Él es Peck. Lo conocí cuando unos trolls de la isla de Ghoy me habían atrapado con sus redes. Este pequeño amigo llegó de la nada y me salvó picoteando la red. Desde entonces se convirtió en mi segundo al mando, vigía, explorador, guardián, a veces mecánico, pero más que nada mi fiel compañero. ¿Verdad Peck?-. La gaviota entiendo su pregunta respondió con un graznido.

-Bueno –aclaraba Fluttershy-, yo me refería a otros ponis, ¿qué acaso nadie viaja con usted?-.

-Oh, no-respondió con un tono meláncolico-. He puesto anuncios por toda Equestria solicitando tripulantes pero nadie parece estar interesado. Quizás le temen a los viajes que hago, ó quizás creen que estoy loco por realizarlos. Sea cuál sea la razón, no he tenido tripulación en muchos años… ¡Pero eso no es de importancia! ¿Cierto? -dijo para levantar el ánimo-. Síganme, les mostraré donde dormirán-. Silver Sword, con Peck en su lomo, se dirigía hacia su camarote precediendo a las ponis. El exterior del cuarto del capitán, incluyendo las puertas, estaba decorado con grabados maravillosamente elaborados, aludiendo a las tareas que la tripulación realizaba: limpiar la cubierta, reparar el motor, sujetar las cuerdas, llenar los tanques…

-Ahora escuchen. Normalmente les pediría que se quedaran en la zona destinada a la tripulación, donde un dirigible normal tendría literas, pero debido a la situación anteriormente mencionada, decidí convertir esa zona en bodega, inhabilitando la función de alojar a alguien. Por lo tanto -al decir esto llegó a las grandes puertas-, el único lugar disponible para ustedes será mi camarote –dijo abriéndolas de par en par, descubriendo los detalles que contenía el interior. El suelo estaba tapizado por una alfombra rojo vino y las paredes también exceptuando por hermosos detalles de oro y cuadros enmarcados. Había sillones de diversos tipos de tela y diseños rodeando una hermosa mesa de centro, así como una cama al lado derecho del centro de la habitación y dos libreros al lado opuesto; en la parte trasera se avistaba un viejo pero ostentoso escritorio sobre el cual había mapas e instrumentos de navegación, detrás una silla rojo carmesí con atributos de oro. Esta habitación se iluminaba gracias a seis lámparas de aceite predispuestas en la entrada, en medio del espacio y a los lados donde se encontraba el escritorio, así como también a tres grandes ventanas al final, y que hacían el rol de la cuarta pared.

-¿Y dónde dormirá usted capitán?- preguntó Twilight.

-Yo -respondió-, mi dama, pasaré las noches en cubierta, y les aviso de antemano que no deberán tener razón alguna para preocuparse por mí, ya que me encuentro acostumbrado a dormir poco y permanecer siempre alerta en las condiciones menos desfavorecidas del clima. Por ahora, lo mejor que deberían hacer es instalarse en la habitación mientras yo realizo una inspección de rutina -dijo alejándose del grupo para subir por las escaleras hasta la cubierta de popa. Acto seguido, las ponis entran de una en una al camarote.

-Muy bien, ¿quién se quedará con la cama?-preguntó insinuando Rarity.

-¡Ja! No serás tú-dijo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido Applejack.

-Chicas –dijo Twilight para relajar los ánimos-, podemos hacer algo para decidir justamente quien…

-Nadie se va quedar con esa cama excepto yo –dijo Rainbow Dash con voz arrogante.

-Oh no, cariño, seré yo -respondió enojada Rarity.

-Ambas se equivocan seré yo, por que… ¡ya estoy sobre ella!-exclamó burlonamente Applejack quien inició carrera hacia la cama.

-Oh no, no lo harás-dijo Rainbow Dash alcanzando a Applejack y tomándola de su cola, para después adelantarse un poco, antes de que la poni naranja la detuviera de la misma forma.

-Applejack ¡suéltame! -ordenó la pegaso azul que insistía en avanzar.

-Ni loca –respondió con la cola de Dash en la boca y ejerciendo fuerza hacia atrás. Ambas dieron la situación perfecta para Rarity, quien rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la cama declarándose como ganadora absoluta.

-Les dije que yo me quedaría con la cama -dijo restregándose en sus amigas-. Ahora, Spike ¿dónde está mi equipaje?-. Con esto, el bebé dragón se dirigió lentamente con la pesada carga hasta la cama, y frente a ella, se dejó desplomar dejando caer sobre sí nuevamente las maletas.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras Rarity –dijo resignada Dash-. Después de todo hay suficientes sillones para dormir… Y muy acolchonados-dijo después de sentarse sobre un sillón de terciopelo.

-Este camarote es increíble -expresó Twilight-. Sólo miren estas pinturas, la alfombra, y los libreros, cada mueble es muy sofisticado-.

-Por supuesto, querida. El Capitán Sword tiene buen gusto, sobre todo para estas suaves sábanas de seda -dijo con una voz chillona mientras se acariciaba la cara con una de aquellas sábanas, a la par que Spike se reincorporaba.

-¿No habías dicho que era un grosero por habernos hecho esperar? –preguntó sarcásticamente Applejack señalando su hipocresía.

-Una dama puede cambiar de opinión, ¿o no? –respondió Rarity, con lo cual las ponis se echaron a reír.

Estas situaciones se acontecían en el camarote, mientras arriba, en la cubierta de popa, el capitán se incorporaba delante del timón, el cual tenía en el centro un medidor híbrido para la presión y para la potencia de corriente eléctrica; a cada lado de la base del timón había una serie de palancas muy particulares entre sí, y bajo sus cascos traseros, un par de pedales, parecidos a los de un automóvil.

-De acuerdo -se dijo así mismo-. Gas: estable y constante. Motores: energizados y trabajando a su máxima potencia. Alas: sin problemas al batir. Todo está listo –diciendo esto último se dirigió hacia una bocina de comunicación en forma de cono, predispuesta a la altura del piloto y a su lado derecho; bajaba en forma de una tubería hasta llegar a las terminales en cada habitación del dirigible, siendo el caso la del camarote.

-Damas y dragón –escucharon las ponis desde otra bocina colocada en el rincón izquierdo de la parte trasera del camarote-, les habla su capitán para sugerirles que se sujeten de los muebles -dijo regresando su atención hacia el timón-.

-¿Qué nos sujetemos de los muebles? -dudó Twilight- ¿Para qué quiere que nos sujetemos de…

-¡Aquí vamos!-exclamó Silver Sword presionando el pedal izquierdo, el cual transmitió la energía eléctrica a las alas traseras para comenzar a batir con gran potencia, empujando el dirigible hacia el borde de la plataforma y a una caída en picada.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamaron aterradas las pasajeras al ver por las puertas aún abiertas del camarote como el dirigible se dirigía hacia el suelo. En el caso de algunas, la fuerza de reacción hizo que se estamparan contra las ventanas, mientras que otras, estando cercanas a los sillones, se sujetaron de ellos fuertemente; esto tal vez no sería muy buena idea ya que si ellas no podían vencer la Tercera Ley de Newton, los muebles no tendrían una reacción diferente, pero el caso era que todos los muebles se encontraban clavados al suelo, o a la pared como el caso de los libreros.

El Brave Stranger seguía cayendo cada vez más rápido hasta encontrarse a unos veinte metros del suelo, cuando su capitán movió un par de palancas, y las entonces inmóviles alas delanteras comenzaron a batir, cambiando la trayectoria para recuperar una altitud segura. Tras realizar esto y conseguir estabilidad, y después de digerir el trago amargo, las ponis salieron a cubierta para solicitar de la peor gana una explicación al capitán.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡Casi nos matas!- reclamó enojada Rainbow Dash.

-Oh, mis disculpas a todas -respondió el Capitán Sword desde el timón-, pero es necesario despegar así para obtener el impulso suficiente para volar. Mi nave es antigua, por lo que tuve que recurrir a métodos pocos convencionales para el despegue y otras maniobras-.

-Bueno, ¿la próxima vez podría ser más especifico respecto a las "maniobras" que planea hacer?- comentó molesta Applejack.

-Por supuesto, señorita Applejack -contestó Silver.

-Ahora ya entiendo por que nadie quiere formar parte de su tripulación -dijo Rarity susurrando a Twilight. Con esta escena, el dirigible voló hasta traspasar las montañas y verse iluminado por el Sol de amanecer. Y en la rama de un árbol, en el aeropuerto del que habían partido, se encontraba un cuervo mirando como la nave se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse de vista.

Contrastante con el imprevisto despegue, el resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo. El Brave Stranger surcaba los cielos batiendo sus potentes alas articuladas y maniobrando elegantemente por las montañas. Debajo de él, se apreciaban bosques, campos y llanuras con todo tipo de plantas y flores; pero no había otro lugar que más les interesara ver en ése momento a las ponis, que Ponyville, el cual era tan lejano y tan pequeño como un hormiguero, y sus habitantes como las respectivas hormigas, y a unos kilómetros del pueblo, se avistaba Cloudsdale, imagen que les trajo recuerdos a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos de nostalgia hacia sus hogares cambiaron drásticamente por unos de sorpresa, al percatarse de sobrevolar el temido Bosque Everfree a medio día. Tan extenso y tan misterioso, que da terror y curiosidad saber qué hay escondido en su interior y más allá; y en aquella ocasión para las ponis, ésa curiosidad fue satisfecha al descubrir, que al otro lado y en parte de su interior, se había establecido un pueblo, igual a Ponyville, con casas, una escuela, una oficina para el alcalde, una boutique… Las ponis y todos sus amigos habían pensado que cruzando ése bosque se toparían con seres peligrosos y extraños, pero jamás pensaron que podría haber un pueblo parecido al suyo, donde seguramente tampoco hubieran imaginado lo mismo. A partir de ese momento, empiezan a entender que a veces puedes imaginarte cosas temibles de lo desconocido, que bien podrían ser acertadas como erradas, pero que jamás lo sabrás, hasta que no lo averigües por ti mismo.

Dejando atrás ese pueblo, el resto del trayecto hacia la costa oriental de Equestria no fue tan revelador. Había montañas y llanuras abrigadas por una densa niebla, que no era tan alta como para dificultar el vuelo del Brave Stranger, pero aún así no permitía ver la flora y la fauna que yacía en tierra, a excepción de ciertos árboles de gran altura y que crecían en las partes más altas y de una cantidad escasa de aves que volaban al lado de la nave. Sin embargo, no por esta razón, significaba que no había maravillas allá en el suelo. Pido de favor al lector recordar, que incluso en los lugares menos inesperados, se pueden encontrar los misterios más grandes.

El Sol estaba por ocultarse en el lejano horizonte cuando el Stranger arribó a la costa oriental. Se podía apreciar abajo la playa de aquella zona: desierta y con una muralla de rocas, que junto al golpe de la marea, provocaban una composición de truenos en muchas intensidades. Esto fue un espectáculo maravilloso para las ponis que nunca en su vida, habían conocido la costa; idéntica sensación tienen todas las personas que en un momento u otro, pisan por primera vez la playa. Agregue esta sensación el anochecer que tintaba el cielo de naranja y obtendrá el ejemplo máximo de la maravilla natural, o al menos eso es lo que piensa una servidora.

-Hemos salido de Equestria –dijo Twilight aún cautivada, tal como sus amigas, de aquellos sonidos e imágenes-. Lo que significa que debemos encontrar la ubicación del primer cristal que debemos buscar – les hizo saber a sus amigas con un tono serio para alertarla a que la siguieran hasta el camarote, mientras el capitán mantenía un curso recto desde el timón, con Peck posado en su hombro.

Dentro del camarote, las ponis y Spike se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de centro y Twilight sacó con su magia el cristal de la Princesa Celestia de su mochila y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Después cierra los ojos para enfocarse repitiendo más para sí que para el grupo: -¿Dónde está el cristal más cercano?... ¿Dónde está el cristal más cercano?...-. Acto seguido lanza un rayo al cristal, el cual revela un holograma.

-Pero ¿qué se supone qué es?-cuestionó Pinkie Pie.

-No lo sé-respondió Twilight al abrir los ojos para percatarse del holograma, el cual creo la imagen de una isla volcánica. En el centro había un volcán enorme rodeado por cuatro pilares y por un lago de lava; un "puente" de roca conectaba un punto de la base del volcán con un extremo del lago. Alrededor de este conjunto, había más volcanes mucho más pequeños, así como ríos y más lagos de lava, y por encima, un alo de nubes de ceniza que cubría toda la isla.

-Ésa es Farenkler. La Tierra del Fuego- dijo el Capitán Silver con los cascos y la cabeza sobre la mesa viendo detenidamente el holograma.

-¡Ah!- exclamaron al unísono las ponis.

-¡¿Capitán?!... -cuestionó perturbada Twilight- ¡¿Pero… ¡¿Cómo... ¡¿Usted no… ¡¿No debería estar piloteando la nave?!-.

-No. Peck tiene todo bajo control -respondió y en efecto, en el timón estaba la gaviota, manteniéndolo el curso.

- Entonces –continuó Silver Sword-, este es el primer punto al que quieren llegar ¿cierto?-.

-S-sí- contestó Applejack.

-Muy bien-dijo levantándose sobre la mesa y después llevando su casco derecho al mentón pensativamente -. Salimos por la Bahía Thunder Rocks, así que desde nuestra posición actual, deberíamos llegar a Farenkler en no más de… una semana –declaró haciendo un ademán a sus pasajeras, para después dirigirse hacia la bocina de comunicación-. ¡Peck! Cambia el curso hacia la Tierra de Farenkler, de inmediato-. En el timón, la gaviota agitó sus alas girando el timón hacia la izquierda, cumpliendo la orden del capitán.

-Estamos en camino, mis damas. Por ahora sería mejor que descansaran –sugirió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del camarote-, ya que requerirán de sus fuerzas más que nunca para el resto del trayecto. Buenas noches -dijo al salir por las puertas y cerrándolas tras de sí. Luego, regresaría al timón para dirigir al Brave Stranger hacia el horizonte entre el cielo anaranjado del crepúsculo y las aguas de la costa, perdiéndose cada vez más hasta ser un insignificante punto a la vista.

Dentro del camarote, Twilight y las demás pasaron un breve tiempo discutiendo acerca del primer destino al que darían: una tierra de fuego. Se preguntaron cómo encontrarían el cristal una vez que arribaran a ése lugar; cómo sobrevivirían a su entorno, dado que estaba conformado por lava y suelos de roca ardiente. Qué encontrarían en aquella tierra, es decir, que clase de seres habitarían allí, si es que estuviera habitada. Y si de entre esos seres, existieran algunos con la suficiente inteligencia cómo para erigir un gobierno.

Estas y más cuestiones se hacían las ponis hasta llegó bien entrada la noche y decidieron postrarse en los sillones, la cama en el caso de Rarity, para caer en un profundo sueño, sueño que en verdad requerirían para el día siguiente, cuando el Capitán Silver Sword llevaría a cabo una muy poco peculiar rutina.


	3. Los aposentos del capitán

**Capitulo 3: Los aposentos del capitán**

Era una mañana tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado y el Brave Stranger lo surcaba elegantemente, en dirección hacia Farenkler. Dentro del camarote, las ponis se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, aferrándose a la comodidad de los sillones y de la cama. Su despertar hubiera sido atrasado más si no fuera por una música sutil que venía de la bocina de comunicación. Twilight fue la primera en despertarse por aquel sonido; lo identificó inmediatamente como una de las sinfonías de Earsthoven, famoso compositor clásico de Equestria que terminó sordo al llegar a la edad madura.

-Pero ¿de dónde viene esa música?-se preguntó para sí, mientras sus amigas habrían pesadamente sus ojos.

-No tengo idea –respondió bostezando Rainbow Dash -. Vaya, estos sillones si que son cómodos, dormí como un tronco-.

-Atención pasajeras –dijo el Capitán Silver desde la bocina-, el almuerzo está servido en el comedor, hagan el favor de bajar-.

-¿Bajar? Espero que no sea otra de sus sorpresas -dijo Applejack bajando de su sillón en dirección a las puertas. Las ponis y Spike salieron del camarote hacia una escotilla que se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia y bajando por sus escaleras, orientadas hacia el estribor de la nave, conducían hacia un enorme comedor que se encontraba completamente iluminado por un par de ventanas a cada lado, lo que permitía contemplar todos los detalles de esa habitación. Antes que nada, al pie de las escaleras y empotrada a la pared se encontraba una bocina de comunicación, y tres metros adelante se habría otra escotilla que tenía a su vez más escaleras, orientas hacia la proa y terminando en otra habitación más adentro de la nave. Ahora, y como es obvio de un comedor, una enorme mesa se encontraba en el centro, para veintiséis tripulantes y cubierta por una manta azul bordada con toques dorados; sobre esta manta, dos pequeños candelabros de plata eran rodeados por un suculento buffet de comida con platillos y postres muy elegantes, además de guarniciones, servilletas y más detalles, que captaron la atención del grupo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz azul profundo estampado con doradas flores de lis y con más pinturas y fotos enmarcadas; así como también por estatuas sobre mesas pequeñas y repisas y un reloj de péndulo en la esquina delantera derecha. En conclusión, el diseño que tenía aquel comedor, muy parecido al del camarote, demostraba que el Capitán Silver Sword era un poni con gustos muy finos, los cuales resultan irónicos respecto a su estilo de vida de aventura en aventura.

A pesar de lo apetitoso de la escena, a la cual nadie no pudo contenerse, había aún la curiosidad sobre qué estaría haciendo el capitán detrás de las puertas opuestas a las escaleras, de donde aparentemente se oía su voz así como la música que despertó a las ponis. Twilight decidió poner fin al misterio dirigiéndose a la puerta que de seguro daba a la cocina, mientras sus compañeras comían fascinadas. Pero lo que encontró fue algo de lo cual no se esperaba.

-¿Capitán? Le agradezco por…-dijo Twilight mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación, sólo para ver al capitán bailando al compás de la música cual mejor bailarín de ballet usando un leotardo negro mientras cortaba, machacaba, esparcía, mezclaba, decoraba… En otras palabras, realizaba el trabajo de un bailarín y de un chef dentro de aquella cocina iluminada por cuatro ventanas, con una enorme mesa en el centro repleta de utensilios de cocina recientemente usados. Una estufa, una lavaplatos, un horno, una parrilla y una plancha al lado izquierdo de otras dos grandes puertas, y otro equipo idéntico de artefactos al lado derecho de éstas, y dos grupos de alacenas, uno sobre el suelo que cubría sólo tres paredes y otro empotrado un poco más arriba de la altura de las ventanas y que recorría todas las paredes sin excepción; entre el espacio de la primera fila y la segunda, habían decenas de repisas y más utensilios de cocina sujetos con pequeños ganchos. Todos estos elementos dentro de aquella habitación donde Silver Sword hacia piruetas y giros y preparaba los platillos finales inspirado por las sinfonías de Earsthoven, que salían de un gramófono a la derecha de Twilight y llegaron hasta el camarote por una bocina de comunicación empotrada en la esquina izquierda; la poni allí permaneció viendo todo el acto boquiabierta.

-¡Oh! Señorita Twilight, ya despertó-declaró el poni bailarín al percatarse de su presencia mientras decoraba un postre con una graciosa pose-. Me imagino que las demás señoritas habrán hecho lo propio-.

-S-sí, así es- respondió la estupefacta poni.

-Entendido –dijo a la par que realizaba una maniobra con su casco trasero derecho para que un tazón de sopa y un plato con un pastel volarán sobre él y terminaran en su casco delantero izquierdo. Luego se dirige hacia el comedor, pero antes retira la guja del disco extinguiendo la música, y después cruza las puertas y precede a Twilight, entrando a la habitación. Surge la sorpresa entre las presentes cuando lo ven vestido de esa manera y después comienza a dar giros hacia el extremo izquierdo de la mesa para depositar el pastel, y después realiza la misma acción al otro extremo para depositar la sopa. De las presentes, sólo a Rarity no le extraño esa escena que a las demás las tomó imprevistas mientras saboreaban los manjares del buffet.

-Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado, señorita –dijo el capitán hacia Fluttershy, quien se encontraba comiendo un pastel cuando la sopa fue puesta a un lado de ella.

-Ah… Seguro que sí –respondió la pegaso.

-Y las demás señoritas ¿difieren en cuanto a la comida?-preguntó al resto.

-Por supuesto que no, todo es delicioso capitán, gracias –respondió Rarity por todas.

-Si todo es delicioso, pero no vendría mal una buena bebida -comentó con una difícil sonrisa Rainbow Dash.

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Por favor discúlpenme, traeré tarros de sidra enseguida -dijo Silver Sword, quien regresa a la cocina perdiéndose de vista, lo cual aprovecha Rainbow para comentar:

-Bien, podrá estar loco, pero aún así sabe cocinar excelente-. Este comentario hizo que todos en el comedor rieran tanto que bien alguien se hubiera atragantado con la comida.

-Bueno, todos los genios siempre realizan cosas fuera de lo común, y al parecer nuestro capitán no es la excepción –comentó a su vez Twilight, quien después se acercó a la mesa, al lado de Pinkie Pie y Applejack para dar bocado a una tarta. Precedido por este pequeño bullicio, el capitán llega con una bandeja sobre su lomo, con la cual transporta siete tarros de sidra, y un tazón con turquesas sobre su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, mis damas, he traído aquí siete tarros de mis propias barricas. Espero qué como la comida, estas bebidas sean de su agrado también –dijo acercándose hacia Rainbow Dash dejando un tarro a su lado derecho, para después servir de la misma manera al resto del grupo rodeando por la derecha de la mesa hasta que terminó con Rarity. Eran seis tarros, para seis ponis, el séptimo iba destinado, igual que las turquesas, para Spike, quien se había quedado al lado derecho de Rarity.

-Y por supuesto, cómo olvidar al pequeño Spike -dijo acercándose a él-. Aquí tienes un tazón de turquesas y un tarro de sidra –depositó frente al dragón ambos objetos.

-¡Gracias capitán! –agradeció Spike, quien inmediatamente dio un mordisco a una turquesa.

-Muy bien mis damas, disfruten de su almuerzo -dijo dirigiéndose la escotilla que conducía más abajo, al siguiente piso-.

-Capitán, ¿usted no comerá? -preguntó Applejack.

-No, señorita Applejack –respondió Silver-. Yo tomé mi almuerzo a las tres de la mañana, que fue justo después de despertar del sueño en la cubierta de popa. Aviso ahora, que es posible que no me reúna en la mesa con ustedes en el almuerzo, pero durante la cena, espero que mi presencia no las incomode.

-Para nada, capitán -dijo Twilight antes de que el poni vestido con leotardo bajara por las escaleras-. De hecho, es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor, si usted acepta-.

-Estaré encantado –respondió Sword dirigiendo la mirada a la unicornio púrpura, para después bajar a aquella habitación y perderse de vista. Con esto, las ponis continuaron con su almuerzo, disfrutando cada bocado a sus platillos, no hubieran deseado un servicio mejor para el almuerzo. Cuando habían consumido una tercera parte del buffet, vieron al Capitán Silver surgiendo por las escaleras hacia el comedor, ahora usando su viejo y desgastado atuendo y sin dirigir palabra alguna a las complacidas, subió por las escaleras hacia la cubierta. Después de una hora, las ponis desvanecieron la comida sobre la mesa, dejando migajas y servilletas usadas sobre los platos y gotas insignificantes de sopa sobre los tazones y de sidra dentro de los tarros; tras un par de minutos de degustar el sabor de esa maravillosa comida en sus bocas, acuerdan explorar la nave, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que en ningún momento el capitán había prohibido el acceso a las demás habitaciones del Brave Stranger. Así, Applejack y Fluttershy deciden entraren el lugar de donde el capitán había traído la sidra, es decir, en la bodega.

Cruzaron las puertas de la cocina, y caminaron rodeando la mesa, que se encontraba aún cubierta por utensilios de cocina recientemente empleados para preparar el almuerzo; el caso era igual en las dos lavaplatos, donde el agua lentamente humedecía y disolvía los restos de ingredientes. Contemplando la huella de la obra del capitán, siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con las grandes puertas que conducían a la bodega de sidra. Lo primero que vieron es una bocina de comunicación al lado derecho del marco de las puertas y una escalera al lado izquierdo; y a continuación, cuatro secciones de barricas apiladas con sus respectivos soportes o _durmientes_, dos secciones juntas a las paredes que contenían ocho columnas de cuatro barricas cada una y dos secciones más que llenaban equitativamente el espacio entre las primeras dos, pero su caso era que había ocho columnas dobles con ocho barricas cada una. En lo que respecta a la iluminación de aquella bodega, la mayor parte provenía de seis lámparas de aceite colgadas estratégicamente desde el techo, y la minoría, de ventanas muy pequeñas, comparativamente con las que se requieren en un sótano.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Applejack- Aquí hay sidra suficiente como para darle de beber a todos en Ponyville. Me preguntó cuanto llevan estas barricas reposando -dijo mientras se acercaba a la sección de la pared izquierda acompañada de Fluttershy.

-"1872" –leyó la pegaso en la placa de la barrica más alta-. Esta sidra debe tener un buen sabor ¿No, Applejack?

-Por supuesto –respondió mientras leía las placas de otras barricas-. "1923", 1845", "1982", "1791", "1869"… El Capitán Silver tiene sidra de buena calidad y según mis años de experiencia, de un sabor inigualable. ¡Mira! Haya hay dos tarros, no estaría mal tomar otro trago –dijo dirigiéndose hacia un barril en la esquina de la habitación. Tomó ambos tarros con el casco izquierdo y se redirigió hacia una barrica que databa de "1825"; se acercó al grifo, ya que todas las barricas al parecer contaban con uno, giró la llave y llenó los dos tarros, entregando uno a Fluttershy, quien agradeció y dio un sorbo.

-¡Vaya está deliciosa!-.

-Ves, te lo dije-dijo orgullosa de sí la poni granjera, para después beber de su propio tarro.

Esto se acontecía en la bodega de sidra, pero ¿qué hay del resto del grupo? Bien, Twilight, Rarity y Spike bajaron al tercer piso de la nave y allí, donde antes debió haber dormido la tripulación del capitán, ahora era el albergue de un tesoro enorme para los tres curiosos. Para empezar, no había divisiones en aquél espacio, era una habitación en su totalidad; el aspecto que le había dedicado el capitán era el mismo que en su camarote y el comedor: el suelo estaba cubierto por una serie de alfombras persas de majestuoso y cotizado diseño, miles de colores convergían aquella habitación, rojo escarlata, azul cielo, verde olivo, amarillo ocre y demás colores construían imágenes bellísimas que atraparon profundamente por un segundo la visión de los espectadores. Las paredes, decoradas obviamente con más cuadros y pinturas, estaban cubiertas por un tapiz de vendimia floral combinando perfectamente el azul petróleo con los detalles blanco amarillento, que nunca lograrían despertar la impresión sino fuera por toda la luz proveniente de seis ventanas altas y prominentes a ambos lados de la nave. Lo cual permitió apreciar todos los muebles y objetos sin excepción que habían sido contenidos en ese amplio espacio, empezando por un par de mesas tan largas como la del comedor, sobre las que había decenas de libros de todos los tamaños, mapas, pergaminos, una que otra pequeña estatua, candelabro o fotografía, plumas… Alrededor y junto a las paredes había libreros tan inmensos que ocupaban gran espacio, siendo únicamente cuatro, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha y tan repletos de libros que era seguro que ni una hoja de papel podría ocupar espacio. También había cientos de baúles y cofres, de todos los colores, formas y tamaños, dispersos por doquier, y en la parte trasera había más de ellos apilados formando una enorme montaña, entre más libros, estatuas de tamaño notable y muebles, de los cuales se incluían roperos, buros, escritorios, mesas de té… Compartiendo el espacio, con dimensiones más pequeñas, había pequeñas mesas sobre las que distinguían plantas y estatuas, de estas últimas había una variedad de tamaños: desde una pequeña bailarina de ballet sobre un libro hasta dos imponentes leones a los lados del pie de la escalera. En conclusión, este lugar fungía como una zona de estudio, y a la vez como una bodega donde el capitán gustaba de guardar objetos y piezas tan suntuosos como la ya muy obvia bocina de comunicación, que estaba instalada a la esquina derecha continua a las escaleras.

-¡Miren este lugar!- exclamó Twilight al contemplar la habitación a detalle, para después adentrarse hasta estar frente a la primera mesa-. Es fantástico. Sólo miren los títulos de estos libros: "Magia de las Montañas Fou", "El secreto de las Joyas de Kilio". "Monstruario de las islas del Este", "Cómo domar a una Mantiacora", "Las perlas de las Costas Centuarias"… Estos y demás títulos eran citados por Twilight con una fascinación propia de alguien que se encuentra en su lugar favorito en el mundo. Más, esto no era de relevancia para Rarity y Spike, quienes decidieron hurgar dentro de los baúles y los cofres, buscando cualquier cosa interesante; allí es cuando la unicornio blanco abre un cofre y encuentra mucha ropa de gala, que la cautivo con sus colores tal como el contenido de los libros cautivó a Twilight. Spike por su parte encontró una pequeña caja de música, al abrirla una pequeña bailarina comenzaba a girar lentamente, después llamó su atención un baúl abierto con disfraces a su medida, los cuales probó uno a uno, y aunque estaban rasgados, le daban un aspecto muy gracioso.

-¡Oigan! Mírenme, soy el anciano que vende herraduras de hojalata -dijo para hacer reír a sus dos amigas con un disfraz de vagabundo, el cual dio el resultado que esperaba.

-Ja, ja. Eso es muy gracioso Spike –comentó Twilight quien en ese momento tenía un libro abierto sobre la mesa- Pero más gracioso es ¡esto!-exclamó lanzando un rayo a la boca del bebé dragón, haciendo que su lengua se alargara tanto que llegaba a su estómago.

-¡Hey! Edto dno egsd divegdtido -reclamó Spike articulando difícilmente las palabras con esa lengua de medio metro de largo, lo que produjo una carcajada más intensa para Twilight y Rarity.

Ahora dejamos dejamos esta hilarante situación para dirigirnos a la cubierta de la nave, donde el Capitán Silver Sword, con la generosa ayuda de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, daba comienzo a la limpieza exterior del Brave Stranger. A pesar de lo aburrido que le pueda parecer al lector tener que limpiar un dirigible de más de 40 metros de eslora y 10 de manga, y sólo hablando de la cubierta, de hecho el capitán tenía un método para realizar esta tarea de cierta forma que la hiciera interesante. Primero sujetó unas esponjas mojadas a sus cascos y a los de sus amables voluntarias, después puso en marcha un gramófono previamente preparado con un disco de las sinfonías de Youngzart, otro gran compositor clásico de Equestria.

-¿Están listas? –preguntó el capitán.

-¡Sí! -respondieron al unísono Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

-Entonces ¡vamos! –exclamó Silver a la vez que Pinkie y él saltaban de la torre de popa, y Dash, despegó hacia para girar entorno a la nave. La forma en la cual limpiarían la cubierta y el casco, era similar a patinaje sobre hielo: mientras, la música se hacía sonar, ambos ponis terrestres se deslizaron sobre la quilla dejando tras de sí una estela de agua y jabón, después viran hacia la popa y con elegantes movimientos de sus cascos llegan hasta el camarote, repiten la acción ahora hacia la proa, realizando saltos y giros flexionando habilidosamente sus cuerpos.

-Señorita Pinkie Pie –dijo el capitán mientras tomaba a la poni de la cintura para elevarla.

-Sí –respondió con una pose elegante sobre el suelo.

-Usted es una experta patinadora, ¿desde cuando le dedica tiempo a esta actividad?-preguntó Sword dejando a Pinkie en el suelo.

-Desde que era una potrilla –dijo deslizándose hacia atrás-. Siempre practicaba en el invierno, cuando un lago cercano a la granja de mi familia terminaba congelado-.

-¡Vaya! Eso es interesante. Cuénteme más por favor -dijo el capitán mientras daba giraba sobre uno de sus cascos traseros. Esta charla seguía en cubierta, mientras Rainbow Dash limpiaba el casco, no precisamente como una patinadora profesional, pero no por eso merecía menos admiración. En su caso, volaba a una moderada velocidad alrededor del artefacto, procurando no provocar turbulencia, y acercaba las esponjas a la superficie de madera, dejando instantáneamente limpia esa zona. A pesar de que era muy rápida para observar con detalle sus maniobras, Dash llevaba a cabo giros y contorsiones impresionantes, esto sólo con el fin de sobre demostrar su talento al volar. En un par de minutos, la pegaso había limpiado cada centímetro de la nave, de eslora a manga, ningún detalle había quedado exento de su vista.

-Listo capitán, su nave ahora reluce de limpio -dijo orgullosa de sí misma Rainbow Dash , quien aterrizó lentamente frente a Pinkie Pie y al susodicho.

-Muchas gracias a ambas –contestó deshaciéndose de sus esponjas-. Jamás había creído que terminaría tan pronto esta tarea. Deberé recompensarles su ayuda de alguna manera-.

-No tiene por que hacer eso capitán, lo hicimos con todo gusto –dijo Dash en un aire de modestia, algo no muy común en ella, que retiraba a su vez las esponjas de sus cascos.

-Así es, somos sus tripulantes. Y como tripulantes, estamos dispuestas a seguir sus órde…–dijo Pinkie Pie, quien realizó el típico saludo militar, pero con el inconveniente de que aún tenía la esponja en su casco, por lo que terminó empapándose.

-Ja,ja,ja… -empezaron a reír el poni amarillo y la pegaso azul, uniéndoseles después la poni rosa, para formar así una carcajada grupal, la cual se vio interrumpida súbitamente ya que delante de ellos, a estribor, se asomó una temible y colosal serpiente marina. Su cuerpo cubierto de escamas azul turquesa con toques de verde fosforescente, era interminable hasta llegar al océano, el cual se encontraba a una distancia de decenas de kilómetros; su ancho se valuaría entre ocho y diez metros. La forma de su cabeza, de la nuca hasta la nariz, era agudamente angular, como la punta de una flecha o de un arpón, y sobre ella y desde la parte trasera de las mandíbulas, escamas puntiagudas decoraban su rostro dándole un aspecto temible. Pero aún más temible, son sus pesadas facciones faciales, rodeando a través de sus hipnotizantes y brillantes ojos amarillentos, ambos orificios nasales y su enorme mandíbula, con la cual se lanzó a dar un golpe a la nave, abriéndola para revelar sus puntiagudos dientes a medida que se acercaba. Pero Peck, quien estaba al mando durante toda la narración de este capitulo, giró rápidamente el timón para esquivar al monstruo, con lo cual todos a bordo perdieron el equilibrio hacia la izquierda.

-¡Ahhh! -gritarían en cubierta, dentro de la bodega de sidra y en la biblioteca-bodega por esa gran sacudida, de la cual siguió otra en sentido contrario, ya que una segunda serpiente de las mismas características surgió del mar sin presentarse antes, para atacar como un torpedo a la nave, pero ésta, fue aún más rápida evitando por sólo unos metros la colisión. Tras ambos fallos, las serpientes regresaron hacia el océano perdiendo visión de ellas, pero no su presencia, con la cual estarían en riesgo constante.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó Twilight quien emergía de la escotilla de cubierta, precediendo al resto que se encontraba dentro, eso incluyendo a Spike que aún tenía la lengua larga y usaba el disfraz de vagabundo que encontró.

-¡Serpientes marinas! -contestó el capitán mientras levantaba la vista seriamente. Estaba estampado en la baranda de estribor, como Pinkie Pie a su lado izquierdo, dando la espalda a babor y viendo directamente al mar, y Rainbow Dash a su derecha de cabeza con medio cuerpo sobre la cubierta. –Debimos haber sobrevolado su territorio de caza-.

-¡No hay problema! -dijo Rainbow reincorporándose volando en una posición agresiva- Yo me encargaré de eliminar a esas bestias-.

-No señorita Rainbow Dash –suplicó el capitán, tomándola del casco izquierdo-. Es mi deber como su capitán mantenerlas a salvo… y así va a ser-. Silver Sword se reincorpora inmediatamente después de decir esto, y haciendo una mueca que representaba su potencial grado de emoción, corre rápidamente hacia babor mientras toma con su casco el aza de su espada y la revela de su vaina, mostrando el brillo intenso del metal que por un segundo iluminó el pecho del poni. Ahora con su arma en alto, salta hacia la baranda y desde allí salta dando una voltereta hacia adelante, cayendo por la borda en picada hacia el extenso océano.

-¡Capitán! -gritaron todas las presentes corriendo hacia la baranda de babor, logrando ver como Sword se acercaba más a la superficie del océano. Rainbow Dash intentó llegar hasta él, pero no logró alcanzarlo cuando había entrado en el agua; así, decidió regresar a la nave consternada, al igual que sus amigas, viendo alrededor del extenso mar por si captaba alguna señal del poni, pero todo se mantenía extrañamente en calma.

Pasaron no más de cinco minutos, cuando una de las serpientes emergió del océano a estribor de la nave, contorsionándose violentamente ya que alguien había montado sobre su cabeza y lo tenía sujeto con riendas improvisadas hechas de algas marinas. Era el Capitán Silver Sword, controlando con casco duro a la temible bestia, lo cual alegró, sorprendió y asustó a las ponis, quienes viraron para ver la gran hazaña.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Es hora de que regresen al abismo! –gritó el capitán a la serpiente que tenía controlada, pero que no tardaría en destruir las riendas, por lo que a continuación eleva su espada y en un movimiento rápido la clava profundamente en el ojo de la criatura, quien rugía estruendosamente de dolor a la vez que se contorsionaba con más fuerza, hasta que Silver hundió más la espada llegando hasta su cerebro, dándole una muerte instántanea.

Una serpiente había caído, pero la segunda estaba por atacar de nuevo desde babor, amenazando con su mandíbula eficientemente armada para destrozar el casco inferior de la nave. Las ponis vieron como se aproximaba abriendo su temible boca, lo cual llevó al Capitán Silver a llevar a cabo una maniobra: usando la dura cabeza de la serpiente que había matado, se impulsa para saltar sobre el globo, usarlo a su vez como trampolín, y saltar hacia la boca abierta del monstruo, quien se detuvo súbitamente al tener aquel poni dentro de sus mandíbulas.

La serpiente se sacudía violentamente para cerrar su boca y acabar con la molestia, pero Sword resistió con todas sus fuerzas la tremenda presión que ejercían los músculos de la bestia. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de forcejeo, el capitán se debilitaba cada vez más, hasta eventualmente la criatura cerró su mandíbula devorándolo.

-¡No!-exclamó Twilight. La serpiente marina ahora abría de nuevo su boca, el capitán fue totalmente tragado, y las tripulantes del Brave Stranger tendrían el mismo final. Pero, antes de que diera el primer ataque, algo lo detuvo de nuevo, algo que le provoca un intenso dolor que dejó escapar: una brillante hoja de metal le estaba cortando la garganta por dentro, a unos doce o quince metros de su cabeza. El monstruo lanzaba chorros de sangre de su boca y de la abertura hecha por aquella hoja, que se hacía más extensa hasta que rodeó el perímetro de su cuello, terminando por decapitarlo. Y quien había llevado a cabo tal acto, no era ni más ni menos que el Capitán Silver, ahora cubierto de sangre y aferrándose a una vértebra expuesta.

La cabeza de la criatura cayó al océano impactando en su superficie, y su cuerpo seguía tambaleándose con gran violencia, esta vez sin ninguna inteligencia animal que la controlara. Sword intentaba resistir todo lo que podía, hasta que aquel gigantesco y largo cadáver lo lanzó por encima del globo, para después caer estruendosamente al océano. El instinto de las espectadoras las llevó a asomarse por la baranda de estribor para avistar la caída del capitán y tal vez ayudarlo, pero no lograban ver más que el océano azul tintándose tenuemente de rojo sangre debajo de ellas, y alrededor más océano azul desierto en su superficie.

-¿Dónde creen que haya caído? -preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Tal vez allá! –respondió Pinkie Pie señalando al vacío con una esponja aún en su casco.

-No Pinkie, ésa es una roca –corrigió Rarity.-No puedes confundir al capitán con una roca-.

-No lo confundí con una roca, sólo…-reclamó la poni rosa-.

Twilight por mera curiosidad ve de reojo hacia atrás, y se percata de que alguien está viéndolas desde la torre de popa. Redirige la mirada súbitamente, lo que alerta a sus amigas a realizar lo mismo y ven, al Capitán Silver Sword empapado y cómodamente apoyado en los atributos de la torre.

-Y pensar, mis damas, que lo hice sin una gota de sidra-dijo viendo a las ponis boquiabiertas.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! Pero…, claro que yo también podría hacer lo mismo -comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Capitán fue sorprendente cómo derrotó a esas criaturas con sólo una espada -comentó Twilight.

-Señorita Twilight -respondió con un tono amable-. En primera ésta no es "sólo una espada", sino una reliquia familiar muy preciada por mí, tal cómo la nave en la que viajamos. Y en segunda, nada de lo que yo haga se compara con sus habilidades en la magia-.

-Amm… D-disculpe capitán-dijo Fluttershy totalmente escarmentada por el suceso.

-Sí, señorita Fluttershy -contestó el poni amarillo.

-No cree que deberíamos irnos ¡antes de que otras serpientes vengan a comernos!-.

-¡Oh! Muy cierto -expresó Silver para incorporarse en el timón relevando a Peck, quien se posó en su hombro izquierdo. A continuación mueve un par de palancas y el Brave Stranger aumenta ligeramente su velocidad.

-Vamos Fluttershy, te llevaré al camarote para que descanses, y te traeré una taza de té-dijo Applejack llevando a la consternada pegaso, mientras las demás ponis permanecen en cubierta.

-Señorita Applejack –dijo Sword.

-Sí capitán-contestó ella.

-Si lo desea, yo mismo podría preparar el té para la señorita Fluttershy. No tiene que molestarse, además que la cocina está hecha un desastre-.

-Capitán, es muy amable de su parte, pero… creo que está bien si lo hago yo misma. Y en cuanto a la cocina, creo que lo que menos que puedo hacer por usted es limpiarla-.

-Pero, señorita Applejack… -excusó en un tono más serio.

-Escuche, ha sido todo un caballero con nosotras, al salvarnos de esas serpientes marinas…-.

-Grandes, gigantescas y temibles serpientes marinas-completó aún consternada Fluttershy.

-Si… y prepararnos un almuerzo que fue de lo mejor. Pero creo que incluso un caballero como usted es capaz de aceptar ayuda cuando la necesita, sin importar que provenga del sexo opuesto ¿cierto?-criticó constructivamente Applejack.

-Cierto. Usted tiene razón –correspondió el capitán tras unos segundos de profundo análisis a sus principios-. De acuerdo, puede limpiar la cocina y preparar el té a la señorita-.

-¡Muy bien!- expresó la poni naranja.

-Sólo si usted me acepta enseñarle algunas de mis recetas. He sabido de buena fuente que usted degusta de preparar todo tipo de platillos con manzanas-condicionó Sword.

-Sí así es. Y claro, estaría encantada en aprender sus recetas, y tal vez yo pueda enseñarle las mías-.

-Estaría honrado-respondió el capitán para dar por terminada la conversación, y redirigir su atención al trayecto de la nave. Al mismo tiempo, Applejack lleva a Fluttershy dentro del camarote y la sienta en uno de los sillones, donde la deja para dirigirse a la cocina para llevar a cabo lo acordado aquella tarde.

Pasaron las horas del día y los ánimos se fueron calmando gradualmente hasta que el trago amargo del ataque de las serpientes marinas desapareció de la mente de las ponis. Descontando a Applejack, pasaron juntas el esto de la tarde dentro de la gran biblioteca, donde cada una encontró algo para su gusto personal: Twilight continuó leyendo más libros de hechizos y probando éstos con Spike, quien no pasó una buena tarde que digamos. Rarity probó todos los vestidos y trajes guardados en los baúles y cofres, pasando todo el tiempo frente a un gran espejo. Rainbow Dash encontró otros libros escritos por el mismo autor de su serie favorita Daring-Do, los cuales la maravillaron de igual forma, bastando con citar "Exploración al interior de Equestria", "20 mil metros en el océano de Fibor", "El Amo de las Herraduras: El regreso del Rey", "Relatos de Wyjogh: La mantiácora, la reina y el sótano", entre otros grandes títulos. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy pasaron su tarde contándose chistes y aceritjos de dos libros muy famosos en Equestria: "Chistes y acertijos de los últimos 200 años" y "Ríete conmigo y ríete de mí", cuyo contenido fue la clave de muchas risas dentro de esa gigantesca habitación, al menos hasta después del ocaso, cuando una masculina voz desde la bocina de comunicación les avisó que la cena estaba servida, con lo cual las ponis subieron hacia el comedor para encontrarse allí una bella escena.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada ahora gracias a dos lámparas de aceite colgadas desde la cubierta, sobre la misma mesa que vieron antes, pero ahora las velas de los candelabros estaban encendidas. Esta iluminación resaltaban los detalles de los platillos servidos que los hacían ver más suculentos, aunque muchos les parecían familiares, como si antes de iniciar el viaje ya los hubieran probado. Y eso era debido a que esos platillos eran de Applejack, quien se encontraba al lado izquierdo del capitán, y esperando junto con él a un lado de las escaleras para que el grupo entero llegue a la mesa.

Ya anfitrión e invitadas en sus respectivos lugares, dio inicio la cena, la cual no podría estar mejor: risas y conversaciones hilarantes daban el ambiente perfecto a aquella noche, tras la cual, la relación entre Silver Sword y las ponis mejoraba cada vez más. Entablaron una sólida amistad, siendo uno de esos peculiares casos cuando dos personas, en este caso un poni y un grupo de ponis más un bebe dragón, que nunca se habían visto y el conocerse mutuamente no está en sus planes, terminan eventualmente siendo amigos, ya que las personalidades de cada quien se combinan perfectamente. Esto que llamamos "amistad accidental", crecería durante el transcurso de la semana, acrecentando la confianza entre el capitán y sus pasajeras, confianza que habría de ser probada en contables ocasiones durante el largo trayecto en busca de los Cristales de la Princesa Merloryn.


	4. Varados

**Capitulo 4: Varados**

El trayecto hacia la primera ubicación del primer Cristal de Merloryn continuó sin problema alguno, surcando el cielo en un ambiente pacífico. Era extraño que sólo el primer día a bordo tuviera un acontecimiento impresionante, pero así son las aventuras, a veces estarás exponiendo tu vida en peligros constantes y a veces, como es en la mayoría de los casos, no habrá nada interesante que realizar, en lo que heroísmo y actos de valentía e ingenio se refiere.

Lo que realizaban todos los viajeros para pasar ese eterno tiempo, esto incluyendo tanto a las ponis como al capitán, con quien recientemente habían enlazado una buena amistad, eran dos tipos de actividades: la primera era pasar buen tiempo en la biblioteca, lugar donde extrañamente siempre encontraban algo que llamaba su atención, no sólo por los libros, sino también por muchos otros objetos que habían sido guardados allí. Y la segunda, la cual ocupaba la mayor parte del día, no era otra cosa que realizar las tareas de mantenimiento del Brave Stranger; pero antes de que levante el lector sospechas sobre sí el capitán de este dirigible se había cargado con la fama del mismo Carney, le diré, por tercera ocasión, que él sin predeterminarlo formó una buena amistad con sus pasajeras, quienes al encontrarse en la misma situación, sintieron dentro de sí la obligación de compensar las atenciones que Silver Sword les daba, las cuales jamás declinó ya que formaban parte de sus principios. Pero en fin, las ponis aprendieron de su capitán todos los métodos necesarios para mantener el sustento de la nave en el aire, por ejemplo, el cómo pilotear el artefacto, que función tenía cada palanca, cómo analizar los medidores de gas y electricidad y cómo volver a llenar sus reservas, el mantenimiento de los motores y el de las alas, qué táctica realizar en caso de tormentas, de incendio, de un ataque a estribor o a babor… Eventualmente, cada una de las ponis era capaz de dirigir este medio de transporte con sorprendente eficiencia.

A pesar de que sus pasajeras ya contaban con estos conocimientos, había aún una materia dentro de la academia de Sword que debían aprobar: la esgrima. El capitán habrá estado enterado de las maravillosas hazañas realizadas en el último par de años por las ponis, y por supuesto sabía lo que podrían llegar a hacer con su coraje y valor; pero aún así no está de más aportar una ventaja a su ataque y defensa, la cual realmente necesitarían más adelante. De esta forma, llevó a sus aprendices a la bodega-biblioteca, en donde una de las mesas yacía repleta de una enorme colección de espadas y sables, de los que anteriormente las ponis vieron dentro de algunos cofres y a veces en suelo; después dio a elegir a cada una un arma con la cual hacerse, había de todos los estilos y tamaños. Algunas estaban concebidas con los detalles mínimos requeridos y otras con acabados complicados y caprichosos, pero al final, cada una de esas armas sería una formidable muestra de las capacidades del acero templado.

Tras cada poni encontrar una espada que correspondía armoniosamente con sus constituciones físicas, el grupo se armó de la siguiente manera: Rainbow Dash cargo sobre su lomo una katana, Rarity por ser más exigente respecto al diseño, prefirió una espada ropera al igual que Fluttershy, quien seleccionó este tipo más por su ligereza que por lo estético; en cuanto a Applejack, Twilight y Pinkie Pie los sables les vinieron mucho mejor, siendo el caso de la primera con un sable bullespañol y de las últimas dos con los franwineceses.

Silver Sword prosiguió a enseñarles los movimientos básicos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cabiendo destacar que a las unicornios se les prohibió el uso de su magia para asir las espadas, ya que el punto de esto es la defensa contra un enemigo demasiado cercano. La posición de guardia, la cautelosa marcha, el paso resbalado, el potente fondo, la arriesgada flecha, el coupé y otros movimientos fueron los que realizaba el maestro con cada una de sus pasajeras en la cubierta de la nave, logrando no sin mucho esfuerzo y paciencia que asimilaran cada uno de aquellos. Pero para ser francos, de las seis ponis, quienes se volvieron esgrimistas excelentes en unos días, la que requirió más empeño para atacar y defender fue Fluttershy, dada su falta de predisposición para combatir con valentía, la cual sólo destacaba cuando alguna de sus amigas se encontraba en peligro.

-¡Vamos Fluttershy, puedes hacerlo! -dijo Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba con Applejack y Pinkie Pie a estribor observando a la pegaso que iba a enfrentarse al capitán en un duelo.

-¡Sólo relájate, lo harás bien! –dijo Twilight desde babor al lado de Rarity y Spike. Cabe destacar que ahora las ponis habían adoptado la costumbre de llevar sus espadas y sables consigo todo el tiempo; por lo que se entenderá que durante el resto de la historia, o al menos en su mayor parte, las veamos cargando dichas armas dentro de sus vainas o sujetas por correas a los respectivos cinturones, los cuales recorrían sus cuerpos en forma diagonal hasta terminar en la cintura.

-No se preocupe señorita Fluttershy, prometo que no resultará herida de ninguna forma –dijo el capitán para calmar a su estudiante.

-Muy bien-respondió indecisa. A continuación, ambos contendientes se posicionan en guardia, para iniciar el ataque Sword con un golpe moderado, el cual la pegaso esquivó cobardemente volando hacia la derecha.

-Señorita Fluttershy es realmente necesario que aprenda a defenderse con la espada –reclamó amablemente el capitán-, de otra forma no podrá mantener un combate real.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me disculpo -regresa frente a su maestro posicionándose en guardia.

-Está bien, iniciemos otra vez. Ahora usted me atacara. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo -dijo frunciendo el ceño y toma una pausa. Después se concentra en su contrincante y lanza un golpe con su ropera, el cual Sword contraataca dando un golpe con su sable franwinecés, lo que vuelve a acobardar a Fluttershy y le obliga a retroceder.

-Señorita Flutteshy es necesario que se pruebe a sí misma. Habrá muchos peligros mortales en nuestro viaje, peligros que pondrán en riesgo a todos, pero que sólo podrán ser enfrentados si peleamos como una sola unidad. Aprender a combatir algún día salvará su vida y la de sus amigas; si no está convencida del todo en hacerlo por usted misma, hágalo por ellas –. Estas palabras rondaron profundamente por la mente de la pegaso, llevándola a un juicio interno. Ambas princesas les advirtieron que, en efecto, este viaje sería peligroso y que habría posibilidades de que ninguna regresara con vida, pero, ¿qué es lo que haría? Continuaría escudándose detrás de sus compañeras, quienes por supuesto la protegerían, pero a costa de su propia seguridad. Ó decidiría de una vez valerse por su cuenta y protegerse a sí misma y a aquellos quienes le importan.

-Capitán, creo que es demasiada presión para ella -alertó Rainbow Dash preocupada por su amiga.

-¡No! Quiero hacerlo -dijo Fluttershy ahora con una expresión más seria.

-Segura señorita, no hay problema si…-.

-¡Quiero hacerlo capitán!-.

-Muy bien. Entonces, vuelva a lanzar un ataque-. Fluttershy dio otro golpe, pero ahora más potente con su espada. Silver Sword respondió contraatacando y esta vez la pegaso no retrocedió, sino que mantuvo la guardia para atacar por segunda vez, y el capitán bloquea rápidamente haciendo un círculo con su espada, y después ataca. Fluttershy logra bloquearlo y ahora procede a dar ataques cada vez más fuertes, obligando a su mentor a retroceder mientras los bloquea. El combate continuó de esa manera, con la pegaso atacando y contraatacando mientras Silver sólo podía bloquear y dar ataques incompletos, hasta que terminaron a unos metros de la proa, y la poni arremete con un duro golpe al aza del sable de su contrincante, obligándole a soltarlo y lanzándolo por el aire hasta caer incrustándose en la madera, a unos centímetros del bauprés.

-¡Touché! -exclamó la ganadora con una sonrisa y levantando la ceja, al mismo tiempo que toca con suavidad el pecho del sorprendido capitán con la punta de la espada.

-¡Felicidades señorita! Se ha convertido en una esgrimista honoraria –respondió alegre el buen perdedor.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Nunca dudé de ti! ¡Muchas felicidades! –dijeron las ponis congregándose alrededor de Fluttershy, quien se encontraba orgullosa de sí misma. Aquel día había descubierto una gran confianza que se ocultaba dentro de ella, y con el apoyo de sus amistades, esta confianza seguiría creciendo más y más.

El Capitán Silver Sword logró hacer que la semana que de viaje hacia la primera escala de aquella aventura fuera llevadera, y mucho más que "llevadera", de hecho fue una semana llena de diversión y buenos momentos. Las ponis lo habían aceptado como un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiaban sin dudas, a pesar de que siempre dejaba tras de sí un aire de misterio que instigaba la curiosidad de saber sobre sus anteriores aventuras, de las cuales sólo se saben unas pocas, pero que incluso ni siquiera éstas llegan a ser una historia completa o confirmadas como ciertas. Cabe mencionar que durante la semana las ponis siempre le solicitaban al capitán hablar sobre alguna de sus aventuras, pero vanamente, ya que siempre se negaba diciendo: "Prometo hablarles de ellas, cuando el momento sea el adecuado". ¿Cuál es ese momento que estaba esperando? ¿Para qué tanto misterio? Bueno, es comprensible la actitud que tomaba el capitán, ya que una historia tan impresionante como la que pensaba contar, necesitaba de un momento especial, donde las actividades a bordo, de mantenimiento o de simple ocio, no fueran obstáculo para que toda la tripulación se congregue a escuchar. Y es justo la noche de la víspera a llegar a Farenkler, cuando Silver Sword avistó el mejor momento de todos para contar esa historia ¿Él porqué esa noche y no las anteriores? Bueno, digamos que un cierto incidente le favoreció paradójicamente.

La noche antes descrita, la tripulación se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente dentro del camarote, disfrutando de un confortante sueño, la mayoría sobre los sillones, una unicornio sobre la única cama y un dragón bebé en una cesta. El único sonido que se hacía escuchar en el interior de la nave era el ligero crujir de la vieja, pero jamás había representado una molestia para conciliar el sueño. Al exterior, las alas batían con intensidad y elegancia maniobrando por el tranquilo cielo despejado de esa noche de intensa luna llena. Quien mandaba por el momento el timón era Peck, mientras el capitán se encontraba sentado contra la cubierta trasera de la torre de popa, mirando hacia al astro que se alzaba a lo alto a estribor e iluminaba la cubierta y el interior de la nave a través de las ventanas. La miraba detenidamente, maravillado y a la vez melancólico, como si esperaba que le hablara, como si quisiera que estuviera cerca de él. Este comportamiento resulta intrigante para quien no haya conocido profundamente al buen capitán, de hecho, no se sabe de nadie que lo haya logrado, ya que siempre se escudaba con un pretexto para evitar hablar sobre sí mismo frente a cualquier curioso. Más sin embargo, el mismo estado no duraría mucho debido a los graznidos alarmantes de Peck.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Peck? –dijo incorporándose y dirigiéndose al ave que no paraba de graznar y de agitar sus alas. La razón era preocupante: en el centro del timón, el medidor de energía eléctrica, avisaba que ésta se había agotado. –Oh no, esto está mal-dijo ligeramente consternado. De repente, la aguja del medidor llegó a la graduación de cero, y los motores comenzaron a detener su marcha gradualmente haciendo que sus espiras emitieran un leve sonido, y con esto, las alas batían con menos fuerza cada vez hasta que quedaron totalmente estáticas. El sonido de los motores alertó a Rainbow Dash y se dirigió a la cubierta volando sigilosamente para evitar despertar a sus amigas, después subió por las escaleras por su izquierda.

-Capitán ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Nos hemos quedado sin energía señorita Dash –respondió mirando aún el medidor.

-Pero ¿cómo paso eso?-.

-Mmm… Quizás calculé mal la última carga de energía. Había planeado que después de llegar a Farenkler usaría la reserva para buscar una tormenta, recargar los motores y así estar preparados para continuar con el viaje-. Tras decir esto el capitán baja por las escaleras a su derecha, con dirección a la torre de proa.

-Sí, pero ahora estamos varados. ¿Qué se supone que haremos? El cielo está totalmente despejado, esperaríamos días o quizás semanas para que un rayo llegue por aquí–cuestiona Rainbow haciendo una expresión ligeramente preocupada hacia el capitán, que ya se encontraba en la proa y había desplegado su catalejo para contemplar detenidamente el horizonte nocturno.

-Eso no es del todo cierto señorita –dijo tras enfocarse en un punto que llamó su interés, provocando una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿A que se refiere? –preguntó acercándose al poni por la izquierda.

-Sólo mire por el catalejo -dijo Sword entregándole el catalejo y señalando hacia aquello que había visto. Rainbow Dash hizo lo propio y vio a lo lejos una tormenta, de vez en cuando iluminada por los relámpagos que se creaban dentro.

-Una tormenta-dijo bajando el catalejo y virando hacia el capitán.

-Así es -contestó-. Y según mi experiencia, esa tormenta llegará a nosotros en unas cinco horas-.

-Muy bien -Dash le devuelve el catalejo y prosigue-. Avisaré a las demás-. La pegaso regresa al camarote y abre súbitamente las puertas, despertando a las durmientes.

-¡Despierten todas! ¡Tenemos una situación de emergencia!-.

-¿Rainbow Dash?... Es plena madrugada, ¿que clase de emergencia podría ser tan importante? -reclamó Applejack con gran pesar.

-Oh, nada en especial sólo que nos quedamos sin energía y ahora estamos varadas –contestó sarcástica.

-¡Varadas! Esto esta muy mal -comentó Twilight-.

-No tiene por que preocuparse mi dama Twilight -dijo Silver entrando al camarote-. Avisté una tormenta de la cual podríamos aprovecharnos para recargar nuestras reservas; llegará en no más de cinco horas-.

-¡¿Cinco horas?! ¡¿Y qué caso tiene despertarnos ahora si faltan cinco horas?! –gruñó Rarity quien volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas dispuesta a dormir con el ceño fruncido.

-El caso es… dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose hacia Rarity, tomando las sábanas y arrebatándolas para dejar descubierta a la unicornio, que llevaba puesta su típica bata blanca con bordes rosados –que cinco horas es muy poco tiempo, Rarity. Si volvemos a dormirnos, no estaremos preparadas para actuar cuando llegue la tormenta, y si la perdemos no sabremos cuando tendremos otra oportunidad así. Por lo que sugiero que nos quedemos despiertas de ahora en adelante-.

-¡Jamás! ¡Necesito dormir para mantener mi cutis fresco! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que arruine mi cara con unas horrorosas ojeras? -.

-Señorita Rarity –alertó Silver-, aunque la sugerencia de la señorita Rainbow Dash sea totalmente razonable, no es necesario que usted la acepte. Puede continuar durmiendo con toda tranquilidad, pero aún así tendremos que despertarla pasadas las cinco hora. ¿Le parece bien?-.

-Me parece perfecto capitá arrebata las sábanas de los cascos de Rainbow con su magia y vuelve a cubrirse con ellas cerrando los ojos.

-Bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieren hacer mientras esperamos? -preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno… -dijo Twilight con una expresión pensativa- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si contamos algunas historias? –.

-Si. Buena idea. Me leíste la mente- es lo que respondían las ponis a la sugerencia, a la vez que se incorporaban alrededor de la mesa de centro y sentadas sobre los sillones. A continuación el capitán se camina hacia una de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo, se coloca sobre dos cascos, desenvaina su espada y con ella toma la lámpara por el aza. Después la toma con la boca, guarda su arma y se dirige a la mesa de centro, donde deposita el dispositivo de iluminación; saca de su chaqueta una caja de fósforos, de la cual toma uno con su boca, lo raspa contra la mesa y enciende la lámpara.

-¡Esperen! Tengo una mejor idea –expresó Applejack-. ¿Qué tal si escuchamos esa historia que el capitán siempre ha estado posponiendo para contarnos?-.

-Señorita Applejack no sé si sea lo mejor, no quisiera arruinar la diversión –dijo con una fingida modestia Silver Sword.

-Por favor capitán, ¡usted hace que la diversión se multiplique cientos de veces!-animó Pinkie con aire de gracia.

-Así es Silver, no tiene por que hacernos esperar más –animó ahora Dash.

-Por favor capitán, sería un honor escuchar por fin una de sus aventuras –dijo Twilight.

-Muy bien, si a todas las damas les parece -aceptó el poni-. Mmm… veamos ¿qué historia será buena para contar esta noche?… ¡Ya sé! Les contaré la historia de mi primera aventura.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era no más que un potrillo. Vivía con mi familia en una hermosa isla llamada Tortuga, un lugar maravilloso donde congregaban ponis que venían de paso durante sus aventuras, en busca de descanso y comida. Aquellos viajeros eran admirados por todo el pueblo, gracias a las hazañas de las que se hacían fama; yo siempre veía con gran fascinación como todos esos dirigibles llegaban a la costa, y allí desembarcaban con grandes historias tras de sí, hablando de peleas épicas, escapes improvisados, lugares malditos, monstruos temibles que custodiaban los cielos y los mares… No puedo negar que no sentía gran admiración al verlos caminando por las calles y piloteando sus naves, pero al poni que más admiraba era a mi padre, Wood Sword, quien como antes mencioné, fue el anterior capitán del Brave Stranger antes que yo. Y a diferencia de mí, él contaba con una tripulación, que no sólo era valiente sino también unida; cada miembro ocupaba una posición importante, no era relevante que tan inferior fuera, todos éramos necesarios para mantener a la nave surcando por los aires. De hecho un día, mi padre me preguntó cuál era el corazón de una nave; yo le respondí que eran los motores, pero el me corrigió diciendo "No hijo, el corazón de una nave no son los motores, es su tripulación; si la tripulación es unida, como una familia, el Brave Stranger no caerá jamás, ya que siempre permanecerá vivo, gracias a la valentía que esa familia posee. Nunca lo olvides". Y nunca lo he olvidado-. Mientras decía estas últimas palabras, Silver Sword había sacado debajo de su camisa, instigado por el recuerdo, un viejo y gastado reloj de bolsillo, el cual colgaba de su cuello. Al abrirlo reveló, además del mismo reloj, una foto de dos ponis, el mayor que era de color blanco y crin roja, llevaba sobrepuesta una vieja gabardina de cuero negro, un chaleco azul profundo, una espada muy familiar dentro de su vaina, y cuyo cinturón le recorría el cuerpo de hombro a cintura, y un gorro de piloto. El potrillo, por su parte, era muy parecido al capitán, sólo que más pequeño y sin atuendo alguno, así como sin cutie mark. Aquella foto sumió a Sword en un corto pero profundo transe, cambiando su cara drásticamente para representar un estado de melancolía, la cual hubiera continuado de no ser por recordar el lugar y el momento en el que se encontraba.

Pero en fin-dijo para continuar mientras guardaba aquella reliquia-. Mi padre y su tripulación realizaban viajes a puntos desconocidos del mundo, e incluso a veces ni siquiera requerían de un destino específico, sólo despegaban por la sencilla necesidad de viajar y descubrir más secretos ocultos más allá del horizonte. De alguna forma increíble, toda la tripulación, o al menos la mayoría, siempre lograba regresar con vida a casa, así también como con grandes cofres repletos de toneladas de oro, joyas y otros objetos de alto valor.

-¿Acaso su padre era un arqueólogo? –preguntó Twilight.

-No, era pirata -respondió el narrador.

-¡¿Pirata?! –exclamó el grupo sorprendido.

-Sí -dijo impresionado a su vez-. Mis damas, creí que había pruebas más que suficientes para notar que esta nave perteneció a piratas-.

-E-espere un segundo, ¿su padre era Wood "Steel nerves" Sword? ¿El famoso pirata que saqueó muchos dirigibles en el oriente de Equestria? -interrogó Twilight.

-Sí, él era mi padre-.

-¿Y acaso usted también lleva a cabo atracos como esos? –preguntó algo severa Applejack.

-Bueno lo hacía con anterioridad, pero decidí romper la tradición ya que esa pinta no iba realmente conmigo. Por lo que únicamente me he dedicado a la cacería de tesoros durante los últimos años. Aunque admito que el actuar como carroñero a la vista de naves estrelladas aún sigue dentro de mis intereses –diciendo esto las ponis fueron sorprendidas por aquella declaración, ya que nunca pensaron que el capitán se ganara la vida de esta manera-.

Cómo sea, permítanme continuar con mi relato, las preguntas que les surgieron y que posiblemente les surjan más adelante, las responderé con todo gusto al final. Ahora bien, yo pasé muchos años rogándole a mi padre que me llevara a bordo de la nave y acompañarlo en las aventuras, lo cual debido a mi perseverancia se cumplió eventualmente. Me dispusieron como el grumete, siendo mis tareas principalmente limpiar la nave, ayudar en la cocina, preparar las espadas para los combates y actuar al lado de la mecánico.

La tripulación se componía de cincuenta ponis, eso excluyendo a mí y a mi padre, de diversas constituciones, edades y experiencias. Todos tenían un sobrenombre que los caracterizaba, como por ejemplo, el letal Darien "Edge" Pockets, el enorme Jury "Goliath" Dumbbells, el refinado Verny "Dancer" Silk ó la sarcástica de Kahila "Kicks" Wrenchs. En mi caso, me apodaron Silver "Blank flank" Sword, debido a que en ese entonces aún no tenía una cutie mark, razón por la cual también desee pertenecer a la tripulación, esperanzado en que en alguno de esos viajes lograría obtenerla.

El día que me uní a las filas del Brave Stranger, el destino que planeaba el capitán era viajar a la isla de Owlhead, en busca del tesoro oculto dentro del templo de Ko'ruru, abandonado por cientos de años. Tal y como se lo habrán de imaginar, se han contado muchas historias respecto a esa isla, como la que argumenta que los espíritus de los habitantes aún siguen rondando por el templo y a cualquier intruso que se acerque lo devoran hasta dejar no más que la osamenta y restos de carne. Otra historia dice que el gran búho Ko'ruru despierta cada luna llena, en busca de dirigibles en las cercanías de su isla y comienza a cantar una melodía que obliga a los tripulantes a matarse entre sí. Son historias que en realidad nunca creí que fueran reales, por lo que no compartía la impresión de la tripulación al conocer el destino predeterminado, pero que a la voz del capitán dejaron a un lado ese temor y especulaciones recién surgidas, y alistaron todo para el despegue esa tranquila mañana de primavera.

Salimos de Tortuga en dirección nornordeste, con provisiones suficientes para el viaje y nuestros corazones llenos de emoción. Yo inicié mis labores del día limpiando la quilla con un trapeador, en la torre de popa dirigía el timón el segundo al mando Hide "Hawkeye" Vest, a mi alrededor había más ponis limpiando la cubierta, mientras que otros revisaban y ajustaban las cuerdas a las ordenes de los superiores, quienes iban de un lado a otro controlando a la multitud. En la cocina, los chefs iniciaban con el banquete para todo mundo que debería estar sobre el mesa a mediodía y en el cuarto de máquinas, "Kicks" Wrenchs, dispuesta de su enorme caja de herramientas daba mantenimiento continuo a los motores, las cajas de fusibles, los depósitos de corriente, la locomoción interna de las alas… En cuanto al buen Wood Sword, se encontraba dentro del camarote, sentado detrás del escritorio rodeado de mapas, libros y extraños instrumentos de navegación.

La jornada era dura y extenuante. Tras terminar de limpiar la cubierta, me dirigí a ayudar a los chefs y hermanos gemelos Dulk "Spear" y Geek "Daggers" Stew, cocineros impresionantes de alto rango en su oficio que hacían su labor todo un arte, preparando platillo tras platillo sin cesar, los cuales me fueron concebidos para acomodar en la mesa uno a uno, hasta que quedó completamente cubierta. Fue con estos dos ponis, que aprendí a preparar todos los platillos que les he servido durante esta semana, y aunque al principio terminaba destruyendo la cocina, con el tiempo me volví un experto en el arte. En cuanto a cuidar de la maquinaria, aprendí gracias a "Kicks", con quien debí haber pasado más tiempo en mis labores. Ella me enseñó todo lo referente a mecánica y electricidad, y al cabo de un par de años, me gradué de su academia, cuyos salones eran los pasillos entre motores y enormes dispositivos eléctricos, alfombrados de kilómetros de cables y ambientados a una temperatura de entre 30 y 35°C. Nada agradable al principio, pero es un ambiente al que uno se acostumbra rápidamente.

Ahora que lo pienso, la jornada era dura para todos, desde mi puesto como grumete hasta el capitán, nadie quedaba exento de llevar sobre sí una carga pesada de responsabilidad sobre su lomo. Pero al fin y al cabo, este esfuerzo siempre era bien recompensado, no sólo por los tesoros con los que regresábamos, sino también por lo buenos momentos que pasamos durante el viaje. Todas las noches, la tripulación entera dejaba sus labores durante un momento para llevar a cabo un grandioso espectáculo de duelo de espadas. Sentado sobre un barril, me vi como parte de la multitud que aclamaba a los contrincantes, por la buena amistad que teníamos, pero más que nada por las apuestas que muchos hacían durante esas contiendas. El primer duelo se daba entre un poni llamado Jezik "Up-down" Strings con una formidable musculatura, normal en un poni joven, y un anciano al que le llamaban "El desgraciado" Woodhooves-.

-¿Y por qué el sobrenombre de "El desgraciado"? -preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno -respondió Sword-, perdió los cascos derechos, que los remplazó con patas de palo, era calvo, tenía ronchas, cicatrices, quemaduras y golpes por todo el cuerpo, le faltaba un ojo, del otro era ciego y le faltaban muchos dientes, o eso es lo mínimo que recuerdo. Pero continuando con el duelo, algunos apostaron de último minuto antes de que diera inicio, según escuche la mayoría había apostado a favor del anciano. Yo no lo entendía por el momento, pero cuando uno de los asistentes hizo tocar una campana, la batalla comenzó: "Up-down" se aproximaba a su oponente, quien únicamente pelearía con su bastón, pero sin hacer otro movimiento más que alzarlo. El joven poni intenta dar un fuerte golpe, confiado en las incapacidades aparentes del anciano, pero este último se mueve rápidamente y contraataca con otro golpe que lanza al suelo al incrédulo. Yo no sabía como alguien en esas condiciones podría actuar tan rápido, entonces pensé que ya que estaba ciego, la única forma de saber lo que hay a su alrededor sería por medio de la capacidad del oído, y en su caso, un oído muy bien desarrollado. Jezik se reincorpora, y ahora con más cautela ataca a Woodhooves, de quien ya esperaba que respondiera de la misma manera, una especulación muy errada. El anciano se agacha y barre los pies del contrincante, volviéndolo al suelo, esta vez boca abajo y arrojando su espada a unos decímetros de él, pero antes de que siquiera moviera su casco, "El desgraciado" acerca súbitamente la punta de su bastón diciendo:"Se terminó potrillo, yo gané". Hubo gritos de celebración para el ganador y palabras de ánimo para el perdedor, y ambos contrincantes se dieron el casco. Así, siguieron unos cuatro combates más, hasta que mi padre dio la orden de retirarnos a descansar, y haciendo caso, bajamos al segundo nivel de la nave, donde ahora convergen mis tesoros y recuerdos, en ese entonces estaba repleto de literas a lo largo, veinticinco divididos en tres secciones. Las camas se ocuparon en unos segundos dejándome a mi exento de una, pero al final de la habitación, había un montón de paja junta, la cual no me resultó para nada incómoda, y me sirvió para dormir todas las noches.

Los días siguieron así, y yo aprendía cada vez más sobre la vida en altamar que todos esos ponis llevaban con orgullo. Durante el trayecto, no era sorpresa toparnos con otros piratas, a los cuales la tripulación dio frente sin temor alguno, dando un espectáculo maravilloso de espadas chocando entre sí, ballestas oyéndose disparar y de ponis peleando con una ferocidad abrumadora. Veía a mi padre actuando como un gran héroe, protegiendo a sus amigos a costa de su propia vida, defendiendo la nave sin flaquear en ningún momento, lo que me hizo sentir mucho más orgulloso de ser su hijo y emocionado respecto a salir a aventuras en busca de fortunas. Aunque siempre me suplicaban quedarme dentro del camarote por mi propia seguridad, siempre desee poder algún día salir pelear al lado de ellos. Quién diría que mi oportunidad llegara más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Resulta que cierta noche de lluvia, cuando llevábamos un poco más de un mes viajando, mientras estaba dormido sobre mi montón de paja, escuchó un sonido extraño. Fue leve, pero aún así perceptible, era como si algo explotara en el océano, o eso es lo que me pareció oír. Trato de despertar a la mecánico, a quien tenía más cerca, pero sin lograr resultado, por lo que decido averiguar yo mismo que es lo que sucedía allá afuera. Subo a la cubierta y cruzo las miradas con el segundo de a bordo, quien hacia guardia esa noche desde la torre de proa.

-¡Oye! ¡Silver! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar dormido! -me dijo.

-¡Señor Vast, creo que escuché algo extraño saliendo del océano! -le respondí dirigiéndome a la baranda de estribor.

-¡¿Algo saliendo del agua?! ¡Ha! ¡Creo que sólo estabas soñando! ¡Regresa a la cama!-. Yo no obedecí su orden sólo me quedé viendo al océano, que me resultaba nítido debido a las nubes que lo bloqueaban. Al pasar por una zona despejada, pude ver aquello que me había despertado, algo que salió del océano, cubierto por una bruma verde y que representaba el terror entre todos los piratas.

-E-el Hoovlandés Errante-dije temblando y pasmado por aquella imagen iluminada por la luna llena-.

-¿El Hoovlandés Errante? -dijo Twilight-. ¿Acaso se trata del mítico dirigible fantasma comandado por el capitán maldito Vanseaweedken?-.

-Así es, el mismo, señorita Twilight. Excepto que aquél era todo menos un mito. Se encontraba no muy debajo de nosotros, amenazando con elevar su trayectoria para llegar por estribor.

-¡Señor! ¡Es el Hoovlandés Errante!-le grité desesperado.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando potri…?!-. Una potente sacudida del Brave Stranger impidió que terminara su oración, siendo de tal impacto que la nave pudo voltearse por estribor de haber sido un poco más ligera. Esto alertó rápidamente a todo mundo, despertándolos de su sueño, mi padre salió inmediatamente de su camarote y la tripulación subió a la cubierta. Cuando hube de reincorporarme del choque, noté que algo estaba clavado en el casco de la nave, eran cinco gigantescos arpones conectados por enormes cuerdas al casco del temible dirigible fantasma. Y sin darnos tiempo para realizar maniobra alguna, una fuerza colosal nos jalaba hacia abajo, todos estábamos asustados por lo que sucedía, aferrándonos con todas nuestras fuerzas a la baranda. Sentía como el aire frío golpeaba mi rostro y el ambiente de un vacío eterno que recorría mi cuerpo no se comparaba con nada en el mundo. Este trago amargo sólo fue el principio de uno mucho peor, ya que cuando esa fuerza dejó de jalarnos, vimos frente a nosotros al Hoovlandés Errante en toda su extensión. Era un tanto más grande que el Brave Stranger, su casco estaba cubierto por musgo, algas marinas, increíble cantidad de zoófitos y, siendo lo más predominante, una extensión de coral que llegaba de proa a popa, todo esto volviendo casi indefinible la madera podrida de la que estaba hecha. Las seis alas que no dejaban de batir, se movían con sorprendente fluidez a pesar de que sus articulaciones se encontraran destrozadas y cubiertas por más coral, y en muchos casos, la tela que forma las membranas entre ellas, tenía las mismas o peores condiciones. La proa era aguda y el coral y la madera destrozada le daba la apariencia a la nave de que esta provista de una boca con temibles dientes largos y concebidos para matar incluso a una ballena. La prominente popa estaba constituida por detalles ostentosos que el coral no había podido arruinar en su totalidad, dejando ver el estilo clásico con el que se construían los grandes dirigibles en Hoovlanda. Era ridículo como aquel monstruo se mantenía en el aire, ya que su globo estaba desgastado y había cientos de orificios recorriendo su extensión, aunque eso no hacía más que volverlo más rápido, debido a que esta nave vuela gracias a la fuerza natural con la que fue maldecida, no con gas. Este inútil globo estaba unido de sus faldas a la cubierta de la nave gracias a las cuerdas entrelazadas y colocadas en puntos estratégicos para el balance que fue necesario mantener alguna vez.

-¡Silver!-me dijo mi padre- Quiero que vayas al camarote y te quedes allí. No salgas no importa lo que pase-.

-¡Pero Papá…!-le grité.

-¡No hay peros! ¡Haz lo que te ordené!-. Esas palabras severas bastaron para obedecer la orden, así que me dirigí hacia el camarote, pero no entre completamente, sino que me quedé junto a la puerta entreabriéndola para contemplar lo que pasaría a continuación. La tripulación alzó sus espadas y preparó sus armas, todos listos para enfrentar al enemigo, quien apareció surgiendo de la estructura de la nave, de la quilla, de la torre de proa, de los barandales, algo así como si salieran de la madera. Vi a esas criaturas, parecían ponis, pero sus cuerpos estaban increíblemente deformados, cubiertos de coral que les otorgaban grotescas protuberancias, de algas que cubrían sus rostros y en algunos casos, parecían contar con más partes de las necesarias o que no corresponden a al fisonomía de un poni, como piel de cetáceo, espinas, conchas, antenas, piel escamosa o pétrea, dentaduras provistas de dientes afilados, gruesos, delgados y planos en variedad. De hecho, con todas estas características señaladas fue muy difícil distinguir la forma bizarramente de un poni. Aquellos seres eran la tripulación de Vanseaweedken, quien tras minutos de profundo suspenso apareció de entre sus ponis. Al verlo, noté que compartía las mismas características, exceptuando, que llevaba una gabardina destrozada que podría atreverme a decir que era azul profundo con botones de oro y ciertos encajes, al igual que su sombrero de tres picos; su rostro era de lo más grotesco gracias a su deformada dentadura expuesta, el coral que exageraba sus facciones faciales y sus ojos amarillos brillantes, como esta lámpara, pero mucho más.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si es el Capitán Wood Sword-dijo burlonamente aquel monstruo, con una voz propia de un poni de edad madura-, dueño del Brave Stranger y líder de esta insignificante horda de piratas-.

-¡Escucha Vanseaweedken, no voy a permitir que tomes a mi tripulación! –le gritó mi padre.

-¡Ha!…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…-empezó a reír el capitán, lo que conllevó a que los atacantes le siguieran la pinta-. ¿De verdad? ¿Les das tanta importancia a estas pestes como para amenazarme?... ¡Ataquen! –la tripulación del Hoovlandés alzó armas muy extrañas, la mayoría eran espadas que debido a sufrir la misma transformación sus espadachines, eran difícil de distinguir de sus cuerpos. Otras armas fueron creadas con partes de animales marinos, como guadañas hechas de osamenta de ballena, mazos de coral, lanzas con colmillos de foca… El combate dio inicio, siendo una batalla no por defender la nave, sino por su derecho a vivir, ya que si no luchaban con todas sus fuerzas perecerían, o mucho peor, se verían obligados a formar parte de la tripulación maldita, por el resto de sus vidas, mientras se convierten en criaturas que sólo obedecen las órdenes del capitán, sin una pizca de conciencia.

Desde mi perspectiva, vi toda la acción llevarse a cabo, los gemelos cocineros generaban una cadena de ataques contra varios monstruos que los tenían rodeados en babor de nuestra nave. Woodhooves era el que más sorprendía al enemigo, debido a que lo tomaban como una broma, hasta que recibían un buen porrazo de su bastón. Yo deseaba con toda el alma participar en la batalla, pero cuando me animaba, veía como muchos de nuestros ponis caían en batalla, no eran la mayoría, pero no por eso aliviaba la tragedia, es entonces cuando volteo para evitar ver la sangre, y me percato de que sobre el escritorio, estaba un látigo negro que según mi padre, encontró a las costas de Equestria durante un asalto.

La tripulación logra defenderse muy bien por el momento, el enemigo ha llegado a la cubierta, pero todos ponen su esfuerzo para que no avance más. Trato de asomarme para contemplar las hazañas con más detalle, pero un cursed me ve lo que me instiga a retroceder y cerrar la puerta, para después esconderme tras el escritorio y aso el látigo, aunque yo no sabía nada sobre la manera de usarlo, pero el terror no me dio tiempo de pensar en eso. Me encuentro en cuclillas lleno de pavor, el cursed entra azotando la puerta y comienza a caminar alrededor buscándome; sus pisadas eran pesadas contra la madera, mientras se oían gotas de agua que caían con ellas y si esto no fuera más perturbador, emitía un rugido ahogado que me helaba la sangre. Pero llega a ser más helada aún, cuando escucho esas pisadas aproximarse al escritorio, y sin saber que hacer, me contuve para evitar gritar implorando por que no me descubriera. Tras unos minutos de suspenso, escuché que las pisadas retrocedían, con lo que alivié mis nervios, pero esto me hizo bajar la guardia cuando el cursed apareció a mi izquierda, vi su rostro desfigurado y pétreo, con los ojos separados demasiado uno de otro y su boca provista de colmillos. Alzó su enorme espada de coral para asestar un golpe, pero logro esquivarlo rodando hacia atrás, me pongo de pie mientras mi contrario alza de nuevo su arma.

-¡Aléjate! –le grité extendiendo el látigo. El cursed se dirigía hacia mí, así que hube de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, le doy en la mandíbula obligándole a ponerlo en cuclillas, pero supongo que no medí correctamente mi fuerza ya que el látigo también me dio un golpe, con el cual retrocedí un poco. Pero decidí tragarme ese agudo dolor y aprovechar el momento para escapar; al salir, veo a una menor cantidad de mis compañeros peleando con pocas fuerzas, mientras el resto yace sobre la cubierta sin signos de vida, algunos incluso desmembrados y machacados. Entre todo el gran disturbio, veo a mi padre peleando contra Vanseaweedken a babor, pero éste lo tenía casi a su merced gracias a los golpes tremendos de su espada. Uno de esos golpes obliga a mi padre a lanzar su espada por el suelo y caer de lomo exhausto, viendo de frente al rival que le sonreía maliciosamente alzaba sus espada vislumbrando el golpe de gracia.

-¡No! -exclamé para iniciar carrera. Algunos cruseds tratan de aproximarse a mí e incluso me bloquean el paso, pero les asestó un latigazo que los elimina de mi camino. Veo a mi derecha la espada de mi padre, entonces cambio mi dirección para llegar hasta ella y asirla, para así contar con una ventaja para lo que me disponía a hacer.

-Muy bien Sword, ha llegado la hora de tu muerte –dijo el capitán cursed mientras se preparaba para ejecutar-. ¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras que decir? –.Me apresuro a colocarme detrás de él, trató de asestarle un latigazo a su casco izquierdo, el cual tenía alzada el arma, logró enrollar la punta del látigo en su miembro y lo detengo de siquiera intentar un movimiento.

-Sé que es de mala educación hablar por mi padre, pero ¿qué tal…? ¡Ni en tus sueños bestia asquerosa! -le dije con el látigo a mi derecha y la espada a mi izquierda, mientras él se viraba a verme.

-¿Y quién eres tú pequeño?-.

-¡Hijo, vete de aquí!-gritó mi padre.

-¿Hijo, eh?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Y estás dispuesto a enfrentarme por la vida de tu padre, potrillo?-.

-Así es -le respondí severo.

-¡No hijo, no!-seguía gritando mi buen capitán.

-Muy bien -decía mientras tomaba el látigo con su casco libre-, entonces… ¡pelea!-. Me jaló con una fuerza impresionante hasta él, y cuando me tenía lo suficientemente cerca se disponía a lanzarme un tajo, pero logré esquivarlo para darle una estocada en el vientre. Exclamó su dolor un segundo, y después me levantó del suelo hasta su altura para tenerme quieto, pero eso sólo me dio la oportunidad de darle una patada en la cara, con lo cual me soltó a mí y al látigo, después retrocedí para ganar espacio y prepararme en guardia.

A continuación, Vanseaweedken se dirige hacia mí con la espada en alto, yo corro hacia él ó mejor dicho corro para derrapar debajo de él. Le aplico un corte a su casco trasero izquierdo, lo que debilita su equilibrio, luego me volteo para mirar su espada, me reincorporo rápidamente y lanzo un golpe pesado con el látigo. Mi contrincante ruge de dolor, pero se lo traga y se vira hacia mí con intención de volver a iniciar un ataque. Y en ese instante, la lluvia se detiene y las nubes comienzan a disiparse, al mismo tiempo que el crepúsculo matutino daba inicio.

-¡Capitán, el amanecer! –gritaba un cursed Vanseaweedken.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Escucharon todos, de vuelta a la nave!-ordenó el temible capitán, quien envainó su espada y se dirigió a su dirigible acompañado de su tripulación maldita, dejando atrás a ponis aún con fuerza para combatir y cuerpos de algunos que no tuvieron la suficiente. A medida que llegaban a la baranda de estribor, saltaban a la cubierta de su nave, y se colocaban en puntos estratégicos, correspondientes a sus puestos. Cuando todos los curseds se encontraban sobre la cubierta, Vanseaweedken dio una orden y los arpones habían soltado nuestro casco, provocando una sacudida casi similar a la anterior. Ahora con los arpones dentro de la nave, las escotillas se cerraron impidiendo ver como los arponeros las remontaban a los cañones, quedando el casco cubierto en su totalidad. A continuación, el Hoovlandés gira hacia estribor con una trayectoria descendente, casi en picada; tras un par de minutos, me dirijo a la baranda y veo como la nave fantasma entra en el océano produciendo una explosión similar a la que escuché mientras dormía. Aquel temible terror se escondía gradualmente en el agua, hasta que despareció completamente dejando detrás la superficie del mar alborotado con espuma y mareas pequeñas. Fue después cuando comprendí por que Vanseaweedken se retiró cuando llegó el amanecer, y es debido a una de las condiciones de su maldición: si él ó la nave son tocados por los rayos del Sol, se verá convertido, junto a su tripulación, en piedra.

Tras ver aquel fenómeno, regresé a ayudar a mi padre, que había sufrido una fractura en su casco derecho, pero por suerte era lo más grave que tenía. Y mientras el amanecer comenzaba a iluminar la cubierta, vi con más claridad el golpe del ataque: de los cincuenta y dos ponis que partimos de Tortuga, ahora sólo quedábamos veintidós, el resto estaba disperso por dondequiera, algunos incluso con muertes tremendamente brutales y sangrientas. Los sobrevivientes se reunieron preguntándole al capitán si se encontraba bien, a lo que él respondió:

-Sí, estoy bien –decía con una sonrisa dirigida hacia mí, lo que me llenó de tranquilidad y alegría. Después de curar nuestras heridas, planeamos sepultar a nuestros amigos caídos en la isla más cercana, siendo aquello una oscura y triste tarea, que afectó a todos por igual, pero que no permitiríamos que quebrantara nuestro espíritu, por lo que nos despedimos por última vez con orgullo y respeto frente a sus tumbas, y continuamos con nuestro viaje. Aunque resulta irónico, aquel día fue maravilloso para mí, ya que sin haberme dado cuenta, tenía en mi flanco esta doble cutie mark, con la cual empezaron a llamarme Silver "Cutting Whiplash" Sword y a partir de entonces yo…- el capitán por un potente trueno que alertó a todo el grupo.

-¡Wow! Parece que tendré que terminar con esta historia en otra ocasión. Ahora, mis damas, les suplico que no se demoren demasiado, es vital obtener energía de esta tormenta –Silver se despide y sale por las puertas.

-Muy bien, ya escucharon al capitán, hay que prepararse para recolectar relámpagos -dijo Twilight.

-Ah… Twilight, Rarity no se ha despertado-dijo Fluttershy señalando a la cama donde dormía cómodamente la unicornio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera con esos truenos se puede despertar? –preguntó retóricamente Rainbow Dash, mientras Pinkie Pie se aproximaba a la durmiente y la veía de cerca.

-¡Vamos, Rarity, despierta! Tenemos trabajo que hacer –decía molesta Applejack.

-¡Rarity! ¡No te va a funcionar el acto de la bella durmiente! –exclamó Twilight.

-Oigan, tal vez no les escucha por estos tapones para oídos –decía Pinkie señalando a las orejas de su amiga. Después, quita uno de los tapones.

-¡Rarity! ¡Despierta! –gritó dejando a la otra aturdida.

-¡Pinkie! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre despertar a alguien así?! ¡¿Qué acaso estás loca?! -respondió furiosa la unicornio.

-Por fin despertaste –dijo burlona Twilight-. Andando, no hay que perder tiempo-. Las ponis proceden a salir del camarote, dejando durmiendo a Spike, a quien vieron tan tierno dentro de su cesta que lo dejaron allí durmiendo. Tras salir del aposento presenciaron un fantástico espectáculo, el cual si hubieran tenido más tiempo, hubieran disfrutado más: el Brave Stranger se mantenía a flote en el dentro de la tormenta, la lluvia hacía parecer como si el artefacto viajara por debajo de un frío océano y veían como las nubes negras y grises lo cubrían en su totalidad, impidiendo ver más allá. Se percataron de como los relámpagos viajaban de un punto a otro, o mejor dicho, veían pasar su luz en una zona que se encendía de inmediato con sublime estallido para después apagarse y quedar en silencio, mientras otra parte de ese encierro de nubes llevaba a cabo el mismo fenómeno.

Bajaron por la escotilla hasta llegar a la bodega-biblioteca y allí se dirigieron al extremo opuesto de la misma, justo el lugar donde anteriormente había un desorden de objetos de reliquias, tesoros y demás objetos apilados, pero que en ese momento alguien había lo había dispersado, dejando ver una puerta abierta en el suelo que bajaba al cuarto de máquinas, ahí el capitán ya las esperaba, usando en extraño impermeable negro y conectando el extremo de una larga y gruesa manguera negra al motor principal de la nave, el otro extremo habría de llevárselo sobre el lomo.

-Mis damas, que bueno que todas estén aquí. Por favor vístanse con esos trajes, yo las esperaré arriba –Silver voltea a un grupo de impermeables colgados debajo de las escaleras y deja al grupo para que se vista con ellos. Estos trajes constaban de tres clases de piezas, un gorro, una larga gabardina y un cuarteto de botas, todos los elementos hechos de hule, lo cual también explica su color negro brillante.

-¡Pero que diseño tan infame para un impermeable! –criticaba Rarity sosteniendo unos de los trajes, mientras el resto de sus amigas estaban casi completamente vestidas.

-No se trata de que te guste, se trata de que evite que termines electrocutada por un rayo –regañó Twilight, quien no quiso perder tiempo y al instante desapareció el impermeable de los cascos de la unicornio blanca y lo reapareciera cubriendo la áreas respectivas de su cuerpo. Tras estar todas vestidas, subieron a cubierta encontrando a un lado de la escotilla la manguera negra y en el timón, se encontraba el capitán y su querida gaviota sobre la base; al percatarse que su tripulación había llegado, movió una palanca del control y debajo de la cubierta y dentro del casco la maquinaria, provista de la reserva que hasta entonces no se atrevió a utilizar el capitán, comenzó a trabajar para extender dos enormes redes metálicas saliendo de babor y estribor, orientando sus parábolas 45° hacia adelante; sus dimensiones deberían ser entre diez y doce metros y parecían tener la forma de aletas de pez haciéndose más pequeñas a medida que se acercaban al casco, donde estaban dotadas de una base de tierra que evitaba que los rayos tocaran la madera.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sword tras que la maquinaria dejo de actuar-. Señorita Fluttershy, necesito que usted permanezca en el timón y nos avise la cantidad de voltios en el medidor-.

-Muy bien -respondió la pegaso volando a la torre de popa mientras el capitán bajaba por la izquierda dirigiéndose a las ponis.

-¿Están listas mis damas? –preguntó acercándose a la manguera.

-Sí, sí –respondieron juntándose a los lados de la misma. Todo el grupo cargó la pesada manguera con el capitán, llevándola de bajo de los casco.

-Recuerden, tal y como se los mostré –Sword veía incesante el cielo buscando una oportunidad- Permanezcan atentas…-un rayo llega a la red derecha- ¡ahora!-. El grupo entero se mueve hacia ese lado donde el relámpago viaja por las líneas de la red y termina en el extremo de la manguera, la cual recibe toda la fuerza del rayo, pero que es contenida con éxito. Continúan resistiendo hasta que el relámpago entero es absorbido por la manguera, la cual lleva la energía al motor y en el medidor del timón cuantificaba el voltaje recolectado.

-¡Cincuenta voltios, capitán!-gritaba Fluttershy.

-¡Rápido, allá viene otro! -gritaba Sword al grupo para llevar la manguera al lado derecho. Se repetía el mismo procedimiento anterior y el voltaje aumentaba.

-¡Ciento veinte!-.

-¡Lo podemos hacer, lo podemos hacer!-animaba el capitán al grupo, que había resistido dos embestidas de relámpagos. Un rayo volvió a caer en la red derecha, era muy débil, dando sólo veinte voltios más al motor; pero otro más y mucho más potente venía a la izquierda, por ende su fuerza fue más difícil de contener.

-¡Capitán, doscientos voltios! ¡Llegamos al límite!-. Pero algo sucedía, el relámpago seguía entrando por la manguera, lo que pudo significar una sobrecarga que destruyera la nave, más no fue así gracias a que Silver giró a tiempo la llave de la manguera, cortando el paso del rayo, pero provocando una enorme fuerza de reacción que proyecto al grupo al suelo, pero sin resultar nadie herido. El capitán se reincorpora rápidamente para subir a la torre de popa y relevar a Fluttershy, quien voló hacia sus amigas para revisar si estaban bien.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible -decía para sí Sword, mientras empujaba la última palanca para que la maquinaria se active de nuevo y devuelva las redes al interior del casco. Hecho esto, mueve otra palanca a su izquierda para llevar los motores a la máxima velocidad e iniciar la marcha con esa energía; esto era razonable, ya que estaban siempre en riesgo de que la nave fuera alcanzada por un rayo en una zona que podría incendiarla.

Mientras el Brave Stranger avanzaba, las ponis sentían como la lluvia las golpeaba con fuerza, a la vez que no veían más que un vacío de nubes destellantes frente a ellas. La situación siguió así durante un par de horas, hasta que se vislumbró a lo lejos el extremo de la tormenta, lo que ánimo más las ansias de salir de ese lugar. Al cabo de media hora, el dirigible sale de la furiosa tormenta batiendo con gran potencia sus alas, viéndose afortunado de sobrevivir a tal hazaña. El capitán y las ponis, totalmente aturdidos, se reincorporaban pesadamente sobre la húmeda madera.

-¡Vaya! Eso fue realmente agotador -decía Twilight, quien terminó en la torre de proa, a la cual llegó sin percatarse. Al reincorporarse del todo, ve, a lo lejos, algo que le llena de emoción el espíritu.

-¡Mi crin está mojada! ¡La próxima vez me quedaré en cama no importa cuanto griten! –gruñía Rarity.

-Sí…como digas-comentó sarcástica Applejack.

-Chicas… vean esto-. Twilight se quedaba maravillada, de pie cerca de la base del bauprés, y cuando sus amigas llegaron a su lado no pudieron contener la misma reacción, así como el capitán, que desde el timón dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras sus ave se sacudía para secar sus plumas mojadas. Pero, ¿qué era lo qué veían que les provocaba tal emoción? La respuesta es una gigantesca isla volcánica llamada como Farenkler, la Tierra del Fuego.


	5. ¡El suelo está hecho de lava!

**Capitulo 5: ¡El suelo está hecho de lava!**

El grupo entero veía maravillado aquella isla brillante y sus fulgurantes ríos de lava, saliendo de un punto específico, quizás del gigantesco volcán que se encontraba a los lejos, y terminaban en caudales que al contacto con el agua del océano, producían grandes cortinas de humo. Estos caudales estaban formados por gigantescas murallas de roca volcánica, que al igual como actúan los corales en ciertas regiones de nuestro mundo, cubrían todo la extensión de la costa a través de capas de roca antiguas y recientes, perdiéndose de vista en las aguas que se agitaban violentamente y explotaban al impactar con el filo de este amurallado natural.

Dentro de este titán ardiente, todo podía representar un misterio, pero también podría ser exactamente cómo cualquier geólogo supone. Esta paradoja es debida a la gran muralla antes descrita, su tamaño colosal impedía ver más que el gigantesco volcán y montañas amorfas y puntiagudas, creadas a partir de capas desiguales, así como miles de chimeneas, bajas y anchas, altas y delgadas, de todas las torcidas formas que la roca pueda crear.

En cuanto al cielo, se debe admitir que llegaba a ser inidentificable. Hablando con más claridad, el cielo que abarcaba la isla estaba cubierto por un halo de nubes de ceniza, tal cual fue revelado en el holograma, y cuyo color oscuro se mezclaba homogéneamente con el de las nubes de tormenta que dejaban detrás, por lo que formaban una masa gigante e indiferenciable. Así fue el panorama hasta que la tormenta se alejó lo suficiente para distinguir la frontera entre el cielo anaranjado de la mañana a la izquierda y el gris tóxico de la derecha.

-Capitán, ¿eso es…?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, mi dama, es Farenkler -respondió Sword-. Vaya, creí que nos atrasaríamos tras esperar la tormenta y recargar la energía, pero al parecer volví a equivocarme en los cálculos. ¡Bueno! Creo que será mejor tomar un respiro para recuperarnos de la hazaña y secarnos y tal vez desayunar algo antes de iniciar la búsqueda. ¿Qué les parece?-.

-Me parece perfecto -comentó Rarity quitándose el gorro-. Creo que aún puedo salvar mi crin-. El grupo llevó a cabo lo anterior respectivamente y a mediodía, se acercaban a las costas de Farenkler, dirigiéndose a la punta de un risco para ser preciso. El plan era que las ponis bajaran a tierra y se aventuraran para encontrar el cristal, mientras Silver sobrevolaría el terreno para actuar como un vigía móvil, y en caso de que algún peligro se aproximase a ellas, el poni se los advertiría momentos antes, así como proporcionarles su apoyo en combate.

-¿Amm…? Señorita, Twilight, aún no entiendo como se supone que van a caminar sobre el suelo sin quemarse –dijo Sword desde la popa, mientras la susodicha ajustaba una mochila que llevaba en su lomo, al igual que sus compañeras.

-No se preocupe capitán, tengo un hechizo que nos protegerá de la lava y el suelo ardiente.

_Flama invernal,_

_ardiendo como azul,_

_no quema, cura._

_Bríndanos tu protección_

_y repele el calor._

_¡Escudo de fuego! _–inmediatamente una onda de fuego azul brillante es expulsada de su cuerno a gran velocidad haciendo contacto con las cinco ponis a su alrededor, quienes al instante, se ven cubiertas por una capa azul turquesa, de los cascos a la cabeza, y eso incluyendo las mochilas y las armas. Aunque Spike por supuesto estaba junto a sus amigas, no se vio afectado por la onda, esto debido a que los dragones ya son por naturaleza inmunes a las temperaturas elevadas, por lo que su cuerpo rechazó la protección innecesaria.

-Muy bien, andando-. La poni púrpura es la primera en saltar hacia tierra, sin sufrir alguna reacción sobre la roca ardiente, demostrando que el hechizo cumplió con su cometido. Con la confianza de lo antes visto, el resto de las ponis saltaron de la nave acompañadas del dragón, y ya en el suelo se reunieron en grupo.

-Estaré observando desde lo alto y si algo peligroso viene hacia ustedes, se los haré saber –dijo Sword colocándose una mascarilla en la boca, esto para evitar el envenenamiento de las nubes de ceniza.

-Entendido -con esta afirmación de Applejack, el capitán procede a retirarse para tomar su posición en el aire.

-Y Twilight… ahora ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno…–respondió sacando el cristal de su mochila para colocarlo en el suelo, y allí automáticamente el holograma se proyecto, pero esta vez revelando un punto brillante.-Veamos, según el holograma el cristal que buscamos debería estar… ¡aquí! Dentro del volcán-.

-¿Dentro del volcán? ¿No crees que suena una locura entrar al interior de un volcán? –expresó Applejack.

-No hay nada que temer, el escudo de fuego nos mantendrá a salvo de las temperaturas más peligrosas por cinco días. Por lo que incluso, podríamos nadar en la lava como si fuera una piscina -respondió Twilight recogiendo el cristal, después que éste terminara la proyección.

-¡Entonces andando!-animó Rainbow Dash para iniciar la marcha. El grupo comenzó la larga caminata a través de senderos rocosos, pendientes inclinadas con filosas salientes, usando las engañosas capas como escaleras, ríos de lava que bajo sus cascos se sintieron como caminar por arena y viendo de un lado a otro eterna variedad de chimeneas y pozos rodeando su camino. Sería difícil decir cuanto tiempo caminaron, ya que el Sol no podía traspasar las densas cenizas en el cielo, más podemos decir por la tenue iluminación grisácea, que cada vez se hacia más ausente, que se tomaron toda la tarde.

El trayecto se había vuelto ascendente y era mucho más difícil de escalar a medida que se acercaban a la cima de lo que creían que era el borde de las murallas de la isla. El crepúsculo había llegado y sólo les faltaban diez metros para llegar al punto anteriormente mencionado.

-¡Escuchen!... ¡Tenemos que…llegar… a la cima antes de que anochez…ca!–gritaba cortadamente Twilight dirigiendo el frente.

-¡No sé tu, pero cada paso que doy se siente como caminar sobre vidrios rotos! –comentó Applejack extendiendo sus cascos a la líder.

-Sólo aguanten un po…co más, ya casi estamos –animó mientras ayudaba a escalar a la poni naranja y retornar la vista al frente. Tras varios y tediosos minutos, Twilight por fin logra llegar a la cima de la muralla, imprimiendo toda su fuerza en los cascos delanteros y cuando levanta la vista suelta una sonrisa de éxito, mientras Fluttershy y Applejack arriban a sus flancos.

-¡Por fin! –exclama al mismo tiempo que algo inesperado sucede: la gran loza de piedra que escalaron se comenzó a fragmentar, y esta fractura rodea cinco metros alrededor del grupo entero, y finalmente se rompe inclinándose hacia adelante. –N-no, no, n-no, no… ¡No! ¡Aaahh! –grita con horror Twilight precediendo a sus amigas mientras caen a gran velocidad por la pendiente, llena de más rocas que provocaron intensa turbulencia obligando a las ponis a abrazarse entre sí para evitar caer de la loza. Rainbow Dash intentó detener su marcha, pero al intentar sujetarla, terminó cortándose los cascos con la roca afilada, por lo que prefirió sujetar a sus amigas lo más fuerte que pudo, para evitar que se lastimaran.

Al final la loza se detiene estruendosamente impactándose contra otras rocas y azotando al grupo contra unas altas chimeneas, asestándoles un duro golpe que las deja postradas en el suelo. Rainbow Dash es la primera en reincorporarse, y su primera prioridad son sus amigas.

-¿Están todas bien? -preguntó intentando levantarse del suelo.

-Sí… Sí… Más o menos… Sí… Por supuesto… Claro –respondieron.

-Ahh, ohhhh… -suspiro aliviada por fin de pie. Viró atrás de sí para contemplar la chimenea con la que había golpeado, pero vio algo muy sorpresivo. ¿Ah? Twilight, ¿qué clase de chimeneas son estas?-.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Huh? -la unicornio voltea para ver aquellas chimeneas y nota que no son formaciones comunes de los volcanes, por supuesto que no. Estas largas y delgadas chimeneas que desde su boca, surgían flamas gigantescas y continuas de color violeta brillante, asemejaban la apariencia de un árbol. –No lo sé, jamás había visto algo así- unos segundos profundos de maravilla mantuvieron al grupo atónito.

-Ahhh… Cómo sea, parece que está por anochecer. Deberíamos buscar un lugar para acampar, de preferencia lo más alejado de la muralla –surgirió Applejack.

-Cierto. Seguiremos la caminata por la mañana –comentó la poni púrpura. Caminaron unos metros de lo que podemos llamar este "bosque", hasta que encontraron un claro donde instalar el campamento. Colocaron tres tiendas sobre el suelo amorfo y tras comer algunos malvaviscos, pasteles y otros bocadillos, se dispusieron a dormir. El silencio de aquella primera noche en Farenkler era ligeramente mermado por el movimiento pesado de los ríos y de los pozos de lava, pero no eran molestia para dormitar; de Spike es obvio no mostrarlo, pero de las ponis, no se podría decir exactamente lo mismo. A pesar de ser su primera noche en una tierra volcánica, durmieron como leños, tal vez fuera por lo exhaustivo del trayecto o por que las noches dentro del Brave Stranger las acostumbraron a dormir en presencia de sonidos pequeños y constantes; como haya sido, su sueño era pesado a tal grado, que no se percataron de un extraño fenómeno fuera de sus tiendas. A pesar de que no lo escuchaban, el suelo rocoso comenzó a fragmentarse a su alrededor, comenzando por una pequeña grieta que recorrió un perímetro ovalado, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar las tres tiendas. Al regresar al punto de partida, esta fragmentación se detuvo, siguiéndole un crujido no menos extraño del interior; el círculo ovalado que se había formado empezó a elevarse lentamente, y al llegar a dos metros, una extraña extremidad salió del flanco izquierdo, parecida a la pata de un cangrejo, pero miles de veces más grande, tal vez medía doce metros de largo y su grosor era cercano a medio metro. Se alzó como el asta de una bandera, y cayó pesadamente incrustando su punta en el suelo; después ejerce fuerza para levantar otra gran extremidad del flanco derecho, incrustándose de la misma manera. Ahora ambas extremidades se ejercen contra el suelo para levantar a la vez otras dos, y después otro par; esas seis patas ejercieron fuerza a la vez para levantar el cuerpo al que estaban unidas. Éste contaba con forma de un ovoide rocoso y abultado con dos enormes y grotescos ojos amarillos al frente y resplandecía su color negro con la luz violeta de las misteriosas chimeneas.

El extraño ser comenzó una marcha propia de un crustáceo, atravesando el bosque y continuando el camino por el mismo ambiente desolado donde la lava corría lentamente por ríos y algunas chimeneas, hasta que llegó al pie de una montaña, a una enorme cueva iluminada. Entró allí sin detenerse, al parecer era una especie de bóveda que conducía a una habitación mucho más grande, dentro de la cual había un grupo de criaturas. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de roca ardiente y las grietas brillantes entre las placas destacaban sus músculos, medían cuatro o cinco metros de altura, eran esbeltos y sus extremidades largas y delgadas, caminaban sobre dos pies, los cuales eran muy grandes al igual que sus manos, con las cuales asían largas y rústicas hachas de obsidiana, empuñadas con una especie de tela verde brillante dejando un listón al extremo. Sus cabezas prominentes dotaban de una enorme mandíbula y dos profundas cuencas de las que salían llamas, así como un par de orejas puntiagudas el doble de grandes que la cabeza.

Estos seres, de los que había tres, se encontraban cómodamente recostados a un lado sobre las rocas de aquel cuarto, y frente a ellos dos enormes jaulas de roca. Dentro de una, que estaba cerrada con canadado, se encontraba una alicornio, una potrilla, pero no una potrilla cualquiera; su cuerpo era amarillo brillante, sus ojos azules profundos, su frente decorada con un tatuaje negro y su crin rojo escarlata llameaba constantemente hacia arriba. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo opaco con bordes marrones y detalles dorados y un corsé blanco con pliegues negros; así como una tiara sobre su cabeza, un collar con un símbolo abstracto representando un poni alado con alas de dragón, y un juego de cuatro zapatillas labradas de tal forma que asemejan llamas, éstos últimos tres tipos de elementos hechos de una especie de roca ígnea muy ligera y tenaz de color gris oscuro.

En cuanto a la segunda jaula, se encontraba vacía y la puerta estaba abierta. El extraño artrópodo procede a acercarse a ella.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha… Al parecer tenemos la cena en nuestras manos -dijo uno.

-Sí, ya no puedo esperar para clavar mis dientes en un buen pedazo de… bueno, cualquier cosa con tal de no comer más rocas-comentó otro. La extraña criatura articulada se inclinó hacia delante de la puerta de la jaula para depositar ahí la carga. El grupo entero se despertó sobresaltado por el movimiento tan brusco.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! –exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Ponis! No hay nada mejor que el sabor de carne de ponis–dijo el tercero lleno de euforia acercándose a la jaula, mientras la araña de roca se retiraba.

-¡No te exaltes demasiado idiota! Si prestaras más atención te darías cuenta de que no son ponis normales –expresó adelantándose a la criatura excitada tomándola del hombro con cierta violencia.

-Cierto ¿Tú qué clase de ponis crees que son?-.

-Quizás de la Tierra de las Cruces. He visto algunos así, pero nunca de este color-.

-¿Serán venenosos?-.

-¡Oigan, par de larguiruchos! ¡¿Ustedes quién rayos son?! –volvió a gritar Rainbow Dash.

-Ahh… Nosotros somos grablins, y ustedes extrañas ponis son nuestras prisioneras y próximamente nuestra cena, ha, ha, ha, ha…–dijo el eufórico con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerrando de un portazo la jaula, para después colocar un gigantesco candado en la puerta.

-¡Esto es un crimen contra la dignidad de una dama! –lloriqueó Rarity

-¡Hey! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Libérenos o romperé la puerta y los golpearé hasta dejarlos como puré de manzana! –amenazó furiosa Applejack.

-Ha, ha, que valiente, pero inútil. Al final terminarán dentro de nuestros estómagos-.

-Sí, ha, ha, ha… Oye, ¿quieres que traiga el caldero?-.

-Por supuesto, y también las varillas, me nació el antojo de brochetas de poni. Tal vez aderezadas con una buena salsa, y algunas especias no les vendrían mal.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tú y tu detallismos! No importa, deja el caldero. No voy a permitir que un presumido atrase mi cena-.

-Pues entonces yo soy también un presumido, no Krusi –dijo un unicornio que entraba a la cámara, estaba vestido con una túnica negra y su rostro permanecía oculto bajo la capucha, más su voz era potente.

-¡Lord Lockard! –gritó sorprendido y los tres grablins le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. El extraño poni caminó hasta encontrarse en el centro de la habitación y hacer un suspensivo análisis, viendo a las jaulas.

-Kerlívhi, ¿podrías explicarme qué son esas ponis azules que están encerradas ahí?-.

-Mi lord, unas de nuestras arañas las trajo para nosotros, son nuestra cena-.

-¡Sí! Nuestra cena, he, he…-.

-Su cena ¿eh? –el poni, dando la espalda a las criaturas, emana un brillo violeta de su cuerno, al mismo tiempo que una llamarada salía del suelo. Después vira rápidamente y la llamarada se abalanza contra uno de los grablins, enrollándose en su cuello e impidiéndole respirar. El ser de fuego y roca se arrodilló, dejando caer su hacha y llevando sus manos al cuello.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Y escuchen bien! ¡Su deber es provocar el caos en todo el reino! ¡Creí haberles dicho eso a todos los grablins, incluyéndolos a ustedes!-.

-Sí…p-pe-pero, mi lord –decía ahogadamente la pobre criatura que cada vez su cuerpo brillante comenzaba a apagarse.

-¡No existe pero que valga! ¡Mi destino es convertirme en rey! Y si ese destino se ve frustrado por su holgazanería, no aceptaré clemencia alguna. ¡Está claro! -dijo soltándolo por fin.

-¡Sí señor! –respondieron los dos, mientras el afectado jadeaba, se reincorporaba y asía su hacha.

-¡Muy bien! Podrán comerse a estas ponis más tarde, ahora necesito que me acompañen a la reunión con los demás conspiradores-. Este malévolo poni se dirige a la jaula donde estaba la potrilla y le dice:

-Pobre pequeña, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que le pasará a tu padre-.

-¡Cállate tonto! ¡Mi padre vendrá a rescatarme y te atrapará para encerrarte en un calabozo para siempre! -amenazó acercándose.

-¿De verdad, crees eso? Mhmm… -sonrió maliciosamente y después, con otra llamarada de fuego, la azota contra el extremo opuesto de la jaula –Eres sólo una chiquilla insolente, es obvio que eres hija de Flilyfeurox, esa prepotencia y agresividad es clásica en la familia real. Pero me pregunto… qué tan agresiva podrías resultar al ver a tu querido padre… ¡MUER-TO!–el poni solamente sonrió, conteniendo una maliciosa risa, y viró hacia los grablins.- ¡Andando!-.

-¡Sí mi lord!-respondieron al unísono, para después marcharse de la habitación junto a su amo y señor.

-Oye niña, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Applejack acercándose lo más que pudo al extremo de su jaula, quedando a medio metro de distancia de la potrilla.

-S-si, me encuentro bien -decía mientras se levantaba del suelo-. ¡Ouch! Mi ala-.

-Tranquila no te esfuerces demasiado. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Princesa Brigit, pero preferiría que me llamaran sólo Brigit-.

-Es un gusto Brigit, yo soy Applejack y aquí ves a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y el pequeño de allá es Spike.

-Es un gusto conocerlas-.

-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí muy pronto. ¿Twilight?-.

-Por supuesto, ¡prepárense para escapar!-. La unicornio colocó sus cascos firmes sobre el suelo rocoso y alzó su cabeza para realizar el encantamiento, pero algo ocurría. Del cuerno no fue emanado ningún brillo, la teletransportación no podía llevarse a cabo por alguna razón. Twilight volvió a intentarlo varias veces sin conseguir éxito, hasta que se dio por vencida.

-Twilight, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estamos fuera de las jaulas?-.

-No lo sé Applejack, debería haber funcionado… mhmm… ¡Oh claro, lo había olvidado! ¡El escudo de fuego! El hechizo bloqueara todo tipo de energía, no sólo la calorífica. Cuando intento reunir mi flujo mágico a través de mi cuerno, el escudo funciona como una barrera de dos sentidos, impidiendo una severa laceración por el intenso calor, pero también obstruyendo la liberación de energía mágica-.

-En otras palabras…-.

-En otras palabras, me es imposible realizar cualquier encantamiento mientras el escudo siga activo. Tendremos que encontrar otro método para escapar-.

-Pfff… ¡vaya! –gruñó Dash- ... ¡Ha! Quizás podría abrir la cerradura con mi katana, usándola como ganzúa-.

-¿Sabes abrir cerraduras?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Aprendí un verano en un campamento de aviación-.

-Uhh… Rainbow Dash, yo estaba ahí y tú reprobaste ese curso tres veces-comentó Fluttershy.

-¡¿Ah sí?! Cómo si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor. No se preocupen, las sacaré yo misma en un par de minutos, aunque sólo necesito la centésima parte eso –dijo la pegaso introduciendo su arma dentro de la abertura del cerrojo, para después moverla de un lado a otro intentando alcanzar el seguro.

-Oigan y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Sword? ¿No se supone que sería nuestro apoyo aéreo? –preguntó Pinkie. Es cierto, ¿dónde estaba el capitán? Bueno él… él estaba recostado en la quilla:

-Ahh… Vaya. No hay nada mejor en el mundo que contemplar las estrellas y sus imaginativas formas que se han conocido como constelaciones, bajo el manto tierno de Selene. Bueno, para ser franco, sólo hay una cosa que si podría ser mejor –dijo pensativo por un segundo -, pero creo que por el momento, me conformare con compartir esta hermosa noche con mi nave y un tarro generoso de sidra-.

Ahora que se explicó lo anterior, regresemos a la cueva. Mientras Rainbow trataba ahora consternada de abrir la cerradura, el resto del grupo procedió a desmontar sus destruidas tiendas, separando parte por parte, y enrollando las bolsas de dormir. Applejack volteó por un segundo a ver a la pequeña alicornio y sintió una empatía pesada al ver su triste rostro, viendo hacia el suelo y dentro de su propio mundo. Sintió dentro de sí un espíritu altruista para calmarla.

-Brigit, ¿todo está bien?-.

-Sí, es sólo que…-.

-Tu padre, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, él es fuerte pero aún así me preocupa-.

-Bueno no deberías, eres aún muy joven como para cargar una cara así. Pero en fin, dime, ¿quién es ese Lockard que vimos hace un rato?-.

-Nadie lo sabe. Un día apareció de la nada comandando a un ejército de grablins haciéndose proclamar como el nuevo rey de Farenkler, e inició un ataque a los pueblos del norte. Nuestros soldados fueron enviados a confrontarlos, por lo general los grablins no son ningún problema ya que siempre viajan en grupos de tres, pero de alguna manera Lockard los influyó para reunirlos en un gigantesca y furiosa masa. La ventaja numérica les pertenecía, avanzaban derribando casas y edificios y arrasando con todo tipo de criaturas vivas; nuestro ejército se debilitaba cada vez más perdiendo a sus elementos, hasta que sólo quedó una minoría compuesta por heridos y moribundos que se atrincheraban en las ruinas.

Al final, mi padre ordenó la retirada de sus magullados guerreros y la escolta de los pocos civiles que sobrevivieron. No fue una decisión fácil de tomar para él, debido a su destacado orgullo, pero por suerte la flama del este le impidió dejarse llevar por su ceguera y actuar como un verdadero rey. Ya hace tres meses que aconteció eso, se han mandado más soldados para pelear y mantener a raya a las terribles hordas de Lockard, que siguen avanzando constantemente, y desalojar las zonas cercanas de los campos de batalla para llevar a todos los habitantes posibles a los lugares más seguros del reino-.

-Okay, Lockard trata de usurpar el reino de tu padre con ayuda de esos monstruos, y él hace lo que le sea posible por impedirlo-.

-Así es, Applejack-.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué beneficio obtiene al aprisionarte?-.

-Bueno, mi encierro es parte de la fase final de su plan. Lo primero fue secuestrarme, eso ocurrió hace una semana, cuando se reportó una horrenda masacre en el centro de investigaciones dentro del castillo, llevada a cabo no por un grablin, sino por un poni. Este crimen mantuvo consternado a mi padre, lo suficiente para dejar en segundo plano mi seguridad, fue ahí cuando uno de los aliados de Lockard me secuestro mientras dormía-.

-¿Pudiste verle el rostro?-.

-No, tenía puesta una máscara blanca. No habló, sólo colocó un pañuelo de cloroformo en mi boca, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado dentro de esta celda-.

-Mhmm… ya veo. Y supongo que la siguiente fase de su plan es meter en más embrollos a tu padre ofreciendo tu libertad a cambio de algo ¿no?-.

-Sí, planea tender una trampa en la plaza pública del este, allí se anunciará para que el rey acuda al lugar. Después, declarará liberarme a cambio de que le entregue la corona y el trono, pero Lockard no es tonto y ya vislumbraba la reacción del Rey Filyfeurox, quien fingirá bajar su corona sólo para que él baje la guardia, ahí, dos francotiradores predispuestos en las azoteas de los edificios este y oeste le dispararán flechas para derribarlo, con lo cual esperan rescatarme y capturar al líder de la invasión grablin.

Así, justo antes de que los francotiradores se preparen en los puntos indicados, dos de sus aliados los sorprenderán y se vestirán con sus uniformes y asirán sus ballestas. Después fingirán apuntarle, para que mi padre crea que su plan funciona a la perfección, y cuando baje la corona, los francotiradores impostores cambiarán su objetivo falso al verdadero, disparando un tiro letal. Pero en el posible caso, de que los guardias se percaten del sabotaje y procedan a proteger al rey, ya tiene planeado también que dos ponis más se harán pasar por dos de estos oficiales. Cuando los reales intenten escudar a su señor, los impostores los eliminarán, dejando el campo libre a los francotiradores en las azoteas, garantizando la ejecución-.

-¡Vaya! ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?-.

-Sólo digamos que las cinco características principales de los grablins son su alta estatura, sus orejas grandes, su horrible hedor, una cabeza enorme sin cerebro y una boca que habla de más, he, he…- este comentario dibujo una sonrisa de alegría en la cara de la potrilla, con lo cual Applejack correspondió con otra de alivio por su parte, alivio por borrar la anterior expresión de tristeza y preocupación de su pequeña amiga, aunque la situación por la que pasaba su hogar volvería a regresar esa expresión.

-¡Ayy…ayyyy…! ¡Ya ábrete!- gritaba enfurecida Rainbow Dash, moviendo con fuerza su katana de una lado a otro. Aún no lograba abrir el cerrojo, mientras el resto del grupo ya había guardado las tiendas y las bolsas.

-Creí que habías dicho que sólo te tomaría la centésima parte de un par de minutos-comentó Twilight.

-¡Bueno! He perdido un poco de práctica. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Cómo quieres que recuerde a la perfección algo que hice cuando era potrilla?-.

-¿Qué no "lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida"?-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ahh…! –gruñó molesta Dash, con lo cual todas las presentes, y el dragón, dieron una carcajada grupal.

-Ha, ha, ha…, Está bien, no te exaltes, sólo fue una broma -se disculpó la unicornio-. Wua…ahhh… No se ustedes, pero parece que esos monstruos no vendrán por el resto de la noche. Voy a dormir un poco más-.

-Yo te sigo. ¡Bien dicho! Hasta que alguien hace una buena propuesta…-dijeron Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, respectivamente.

-Bueno Rainbow Dash, parece que serás tú quien haga guardia esta noche. Avísanos cuando por fin logres abrir esa cosa, ó cuando los grablins regresen… lo que suceda primero –dijo Applejack recostándose al extremo de la celda, cerca a Brigit, a quien después deseó dulces sueños.

-Dulces sueños para ti, Applejack -correspondió cerrando los ojos.

Y bien, el resto de la noche transcurrió así. Dentro de la cueva, las ponis, el dragón y la princesa durmiendo tranquila y profundamente sobre el suelo rocoso, mientras Rainbow Dash se mantenía despierta intentando una y otra vez de abrir el cerrojo, ya con ojeras bajo sus ojos. Fuera de los límites de Farenkler, alguien también permanecía despierto, el Capitán Silver; pero en su caso tomaba esa noche en vela para admirar las estrellas, las constelaciones y el gran astro de la luna llena desde la cubierta de su nave.

Tras seis horas en las que reinó la oscuridad, ésta se fue debilitando con el amanecer, volviendo el ambiente más claro gradualmente hasta que llegó a su gris habitual. La mañana ya había llegado para el grupo, del cual Twilight fue la primera en despertar, abriendo pesadamente sus párpados y dejando salir un bostezo que cubrió con su casco. Lo primero que llama su atención es a su querida amiga pegaso, tendida boca arriba sobre el suelo, a un lado de la puerta y aún sosteniendo su espada. Decidió acercarse a ella para contemplar su condición, vio a la pobre poni totalmente exhausta y vencida por el sueño, su cara demacrada revelaba perfectamente tal condición tomando como gran ejemplo sus ojeras.

-No, por favor. No merezco la medalla al valor, lo que hice no fue gran cosa… bueno de hecho sí, he, he –decía la pegaso hablando dormida.


	6. Abrazo abrasador

**Capitulo 6: Abrazo abrasador**

-Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende?-comentó con sarcasmo la unicornio.

-¡Ayyy…! ¡No puedo creer que se haya tomado toda la noche! –dijo la voz furiosa de uno de los grablins. Al parecer ya habían regresado a su guarida y se adentraban en la habitación.

-No te quejes, el plan de Lord Lockard está avanzando muy bien. Pronto tendremos a los ponis de fuego cumpliendo nuestros caprichos cual esclavos –respondió el otro.

-¡Ah! ¡Oigan, despierten! ¡Ya están aquí! –alertó a todo mundo- Vamos maestra de los cerrojos, ¡despierta!-dijo golpeando con su casco a la cara de la pegaso, quien se levantó en el acto para dirigirse frente a ella y mostrarle una cara de rabia.

-¡Hey! ¡Estaba a la mitad de mi desfile! ¡Por qué demonios me despiertas…!-.

-No me quejo, sólo pienso que podría ser más considerado con nosotros ese maldito cretino. ¿Quién dice que no nos abandonará cuando consiga el trono? Y también, ¿de verdad crees que nos ofrecerá a los habitantes de Farenkler como nuestros esclavos, y no los tomará para sí?-.

-Habrá que confiar en él. Después de todo, sin su ayuda y mandato, los grablins seguiríamos dispersos en pequeños grupos, escondidos en cuevas y sólo dedicándonos a atacar a los pocos viajeros que salen de la muralla. Es gracias a él y a sus estrategias que logramos atravesar las imponentes murallas del reino, encontrándonos ahora dentro de sus dominios y haciéndonos dueños de las ciudades del norte. Pero si esto no demostrara la grandeza de su liderazgo, hoy y justo hoy, nuestra campaña llegará a su culminación, al preparar la trampa de la liberación de la prisionera al medio día…-.

-Al medio día-susurró la princesa delatando su consternada impresión.

-Hoy-continuó-el Rey Filyfeurox habrá de caer, naciendo la esperada era en la que los grablins dominaremos estas tierras. Y para recibir dignamente esa era debemos procurar estar fuertes, por lo cual sugiero que nos demos prisa con nuestro almuerzo para llegar lo más rápido a prestar nuestra ayuda a Lord Lockard, en caso de que algo inesperado llegue a surgir-.

-¡Hasta que dices algo que vale la pena escuchar! Muy bien, iremos por el caldero, creo que esta vez no tendremos interrupciones para comer. Kraidi, vigila nuestro alimento mientras volvemos-.

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió el grablin tomando posición de guardia frente a la celda de las ponis, mientras sus compañeros se retiraban de la habitación. Minutos de profundo suspenso fueron precedidos de esa acción, el grupo simplemente guardo silencio y viendo hacia el suelo, con una mirada pensativa y ligeramente desesperada. Algunas integrantes sentadas sobre el suelo, otras apoyadas sobre los barrotes y unas más recostadas viendo el techo, pensando en una forma improvisada de escapar, de ninguna manera se permitirían dejar comer por esas criaturas, pero qué es lo que podrían hacer.

En el caso de Rainbow Dash, quien aún no se encontraba del todo atenta, este frustrante transe de estructurar un plan eficaz, le llevó a dirigir la mirada al costado del guardia. Allí vio la gran llave que abriría el candado de su aprisionamiento, colgada a su poseedor por una cuerda larga y flameante que recorría su cintura, y a la iluminación tenue que entraba a la guarida, brillaba ligeramente denotando sus rústicos detalles. Ahí, una luz de inspiración acarició la mente de la pegaso, revelándole un posible medio de escape, que tal vez no era ciento porciento garantizado, pero qué importaba, igual no tenía nada que perder.

-¡Oye, grandote!-le gritó al guardia, mientras se asía de las barras.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Sólo quería decirte, claro, antes de que me comas, que me sorprende lo bien que cumples las órdenes que te dan tus amigos-.

-Ellos no me ordenan nada, sólo me lo pidieron y yo acepté-. Sí, esta era justo la reacción que Rainbow Dash esperaba. Ahora sabía que el plan que preparaba tenía más probabilidades de cumplir con su cometido.

-¿De verás? Yo lo escuché más bien como una orden. Pero, al final qué importa, petición u orden, igual tienes que actuar como su buen subordinado-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy su subordinado! ¡Para que lo tengas más presente, al único que he de obedecer es a Lord Lockard! ¡A nadie más, de acuerdo!- exclamó furioso.

-¡Oye! ¡No me grites! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de eso anoche?! Te veías tan temeroso cuando estaba asfixiando a tu amigo, sólo te faltaba un pico y una cresta para que te vieras como toda una gallina-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?! ¡Debería devorarte justo ahora!-.

-Bla, bla, bla… ¡Sólo dices amenazas falaces! ¡No eres lo suficientemente osado como para enfrentarme! ¡Sólo eres un simple cobarde!-.

-¡Muy bien, ya me harté! ¡¿Quieres ver lo valiente que soy?!-.

-¡Sí! Bueno, si es que te crees capaz-.

-¡Claro que soy capaz!-.

-¡¿De verás?!-.

-¡Sólo desafíame y verás de lo que estoy hecho!-.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Tal vez te retractes y empieces a llorar como un bebé!-.

-¡¿Llorar como un bebé?! ¡Ya lo veremos!-.

-Oigan, acaso esto nos lleva a alguna parte…-interrumpió Twilight en voz de razón.

-¡Tú cállate! –gritaron a la vez el grablin y la pegaso a la unicornio, quien respondió con una cara de enfado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rétame! –continuó la discusión la criatura de fuego.

-¡Bien! ¡Te reto a abrir nuestra celda!-.

-¡¿Esa es la gran prueba de mi valentía?!-.

-¡Si suena tan fácil, por qué no lo has hecho ya!-.

-¡Muy bien, lo haré!-.

-¡Quiero ver que lo hagas, cobarde!-exclamó acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!-. El monstruo arranca la llave de su cintura y la introduce dentro del candado, después quita éste y abre la puerta de golpe. -¡Bien! ¡¿Aún piensas que soy un cobarde?!-.

-¡Sí! -sujeta la katana que había envainado tras despertarse- ¡Y también un idiota!-la pegaso se abalanza contra la cara del grablin y le asesta una fuerte patada que lo aturde y le hace tirar la llave. Rainbow Dash se apresura a tomarla y se la lanza a Twilight.

-¡Liberen a Brigit y salgan de aquí! ¡Yo mantendré ocupado a este tonto!-. La criatura se reincorpora amenazando con dejar caer un golpe con su hacha, el cual Dash logra esquivar a la vez que revela su espada, mientras frena sobre el suelo rocoso impulsada por su propia fuerza, levantando rocas a su paso. Su enemigo, únicamente concentrado a ella, se dispone a atacar de nuevo, mientras las ponis y el dragón salen de la celda y se dirigen a la contigua, abriendo su candado y sacando a la pequeña alicornio sobre el lomo de Applejack.

El grupo corre a la salida evadiendo la pelea de las criaturas, en la cual la más grande resultaba la que menos probabilidades tenía a su favor. Avanzaban sin detenerse, veían al final de la entrada el ambiente grisáceo del exterior, al cual llegaron tras unos momentos, y siguieron la carrera a un sendero que se abría a la izquierda, formado por dos montañas.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Deja esa pelea y ven!-gritó Applejack desde el exterior.

-¡Okay! -respondió tras lanzar un corte al ojo del rival, con lo cual consiguió tiempo para alcanzar a sus compañeras, envainando su espada y volando a toda velocidad fuera de la cueva. Al salir, se percató que los otros dos grablins venían ya con el caldero, utensilios rústicos de cocina y enormes frascos de condimentos, no les prestó mucha atención y continuó volando al lado de la poni naranja. Empezaron a oír las voces de las criaturas que venían detrás persiguiéndolas, blandiendo sus hachas y gruñendo ferozmente con una mirada asesina.

-¡Oye! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con esos chicos! –comentó Applejack. Rainbow Dash no dijo nada, sólo siguió volando en deber de huir, pero su vista se torna a la derecha, en la cima donde un grupo de rocas inestables amenazaban con caer a la menor influencia. En ese momento se le ocurre si podría empujar esa gran masa peligrosa para obstaculizar el paso de sus perseguidores.

-¡Escucha, tengo una idea!-.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-.

-¡Tú sólo sigue corriendo y no te detengas!-.

-¡Muy bien!-. Applejack obedece la orden de su amiga acelerando la carrera, mientras la pegaso vuela hacia las rocas, ahí empuja una la cual por efecto domino provoca el derrumbe de todas las demás, formando una enorme avalancha negra que cae estrepitosamente sobre los dos grablins, quienes exclaman un grito de terror y terminan sepultados al instante. Después, la obradora regresa al lado de la poni naranja y la alicornio de fuego, quienes miraban atónitas lo sucedido.

-¿Están bien? –dijo viéndolas a ambas.

-Sí, fue una idea estruendosa pero eficaz. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que les tomará liberarse?-.

-No me quedaré para saberlo. ¡Andando!-ordenó y ambas ponis reiniciaron la huida. Siguieron el sendero durante diez o doce minutos, hasta que se reencontraron con sus amigas-.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Fluttershy al verlas llegar agotadas.

-Sí -respondió Rainbow Dash-. ¿Y ustedes?-.

-Estamos bien, ¿pero los grablins no venían tras de ustedes? –preguntó Twilight.

-Rainbow Dash empujo un grupo de rocas y los dejó sepultados. ¡Fue increíble! -dijo Brigit aún sorprendida por lo que había visto.

-Gracias, pero no tardarán en liberarse y en venir por nosotras. Necesitamos un lugar donde estemos a salvo, y dónde podamos atender el ala de Brigit-.

-Quizás deberíamos llevarla con su padre, ya saben, de vuelta al castillo-sugirió Spike señalando el enorme volcán a lo lejos.

-¿En serio es allí donde vives? -preguntó Applejack entablando una conversación con la alicornio.

-¡A ha!-respondió.

-¿Pero no se supone que el ejército grablin se apoderó de la región norte del reino? –argumentó.

-No hay problema Applejack, ahora nos encontramos en las seguras tierras del suroeste, o bueno…, ya no tan seguras. Pero el caso es que el centro de Farenkler se encuentra a no más de unas horas de viaje de aquí, deberíamos llegar antes del mediodía-.

-¡Claro! Necesitas advertirle a tu padre sobre la trampa que planea Lockard -comentó Twilight.

-De hecho, ahora que ustedes me salvaron, ese malvado usurpador no tiene cebo para llevar a cabo su plan, por lo que mi padre no correrá peligro por el momento. Pero aún así, estoy deseosa de volver a verlo, a él y a mi hermano-.

-Pues entonces, qué esperamos. ¡Andando! –inició liderando la marcha Applejack, en fila india y en dirección al castillo. A pesar de que esta montaña ardiente resultaba imposible de perder de vista, era necesaria la dirección de la princesa, quien conocía bien aquella región, gracias a las expediciones en las que acompañaba al rey. Hubieron de retornar al extraño bosque de chimeneas en el que fueron raptadas por la araña de roca, el cual después supieron a través de la palabra de la guía, que recibía el nombre de Bosque Voleria. De ahí, partieron hacia dirección noreste, atravesando la espesura rocosa, la cual desarrolló ciertas dificultades, debido a que las chimeneas se encontraban a distancias muy cortas entre una y otra, a veces incluso formando paredes. Pero al menos durante este complicado trayecto que requirió escalar, bajar, saltar, agacharse y rodear la fulgurante naturaleza, una buena conversación ayudaba a tolerar el esfuerzo y el tiempo, así como acentuar más una buena amistad.

-¿Applejack?-preguntó Brigit.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede pequeña?-.

-Perdona mi curiosidad, pero ustedes no parecen ponis de fuego. ¿De dónde vienen?-.

-Bueno, venimos de una tierra llamada Equestria-.

-¿Equestria?-.

-Así es, es un maravilloso lugar: cielos azules pintados de nubes, hierba verde creciendo por doquier, ríos y lagos por los que corre agua, un ambiente tan claro que puedes ver lo que está a tu alrededor a kilómetros más allá, bosques conformados por árboles de madera y cuyas copas están hechas de hojas verdes… Es un mundo muy bello y lleno de tantas maravillas-. Applejack describía a detalle todas las características que tenía la tierra gobernada por Celestia y Luna, haciendo a la vez una ligera comparación al escenario en el que se encontraban.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pues me parece un sitio tan extraño y fuera de serie!... -decía sorprendida y confusa-. Pero aún así, desearía saber también cuál es la razón de que hayan dejado ese impresionante lugar y venir a esta isla en la que la lava y la roca dominan antes que su mismo rey-.

-Bueno, verás, nuestras princesas, Celestia y Luna, nos han encomendado una importante búsqueda. Se trata de encontrar seis cristales dispersos alrededor del globo, los cuales pertenecieron a un imperio poderoso situado en el norte Ártico, lugar que yace cubierto siempre de nieve; esos seis objetos contienen un gran poder del que no tenemos detalles sobre qué tipo de efectos podrían provocar, pero que aún así ponen en riesgo la seguridad de los seres que se encuentren cerca. Y es justo por eso, por lo cual habremos de reunirlos en la mínima cantidad de tiempo posible y regresarlos al lugar de donde fueron esparcidos, es decir, la misma Equestria.

-Hmm… ahora entiendo… ¿Y cuáles son las características de esos cristales?-.

-Son grandes, brillantes, de color azul y tienen forma de cuña-.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!-exclamó alegre-. Mi padre tiene sobre su trono un cristal con esas características-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-¡Sí! Tal vez cuando lleguemos pueda convencer al rey para que les entregue el cristal, después de todo ustedes son mis rescatadoras-.

-Ojalá sonara tan fácil como eso Brigit. Escucha, no podemos llegar al castillo e inmediatamente anunciar que fuimos las autoras de tu rescate, y por tal motivo merecer una recompensa. Esa acción nos haría ver como oportunistas sin moral que se aprovechan de una potrilla para satisfacer su avaricia, aún si aquella potrilla es una princesa y nuestras razones para exigir el cristal sean justas-.

-Si, tienes razón-.

-Lo mejor será que nosotras mismas hablemos con tu padre, explicándole nuestra situación, y por lo que me contaste ayer, creo que comprenderá fácilmente nuestra urgencia por obtener su tesoro-. Unos segundos tras decir esto, y atravesando un estrecho sendero del bosque violeta, la poni terrestre y la alicornio ardiente avistan las grandes puertas de una alta y titánica muralla, hecha de negra roca volcánica y que alcanzaba los quince metros de altura, sin contar las almenas que le proporcionaban una metro extra, su extensión se perdía tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha y acompañada de series de torreones, que iniciaban resguardando los flancos de la entrada y acompañando a la pared a la que estaban acondicionadas en su pérdida en el horizonte,

Es increíble, para al menos las forasteras, como esa muralla así fue labrada y esculpida con tal precisión y esfuerzo que llegó a tener su superficie completamente lisa, sin ninguna grieta, abultamiento, filo o canto visible, esto para evitar que el enemigo escalase por ella; una obra que ni Miguel Ángel aceptaría llevar cabo debido a la conocida resistencia de la roca. En fin, quien ó quienes hayan sido los autores de esta hazaña, debieron de recurrir a herramientas muy poderosas, de filo de diamante, y además de años de trabajo arduo por parte de un gran número de obreros.

A pesar de que esa construcción era impresionante, lo que resaltaba aún más que la lisa pared volcánica, eran las puertas dobles que juntas formaban un arco en la muralla. Estas portales estaban hechas de una roca distinta de color gris opaco, pero no por eso menos resistente e impactante, de hecho su labrado llegaba a se más cautivador. Ambas partes tenían presente un borde demasiado complicadamente esculpido, parecía ser una cresta del cuerpo de una serpiente que recorría el rededor, partiendo y retornando a una cerradura formada exactamente igual a la cabeza de un dragón, con ojos incrustados con rubíes, excesiva cantidad de cuernos y protuberancias óseas, una prominente boca abierta con bien trabajada dentadura, y arrugas pesadas que acentuaban sus amenazantes rasgos reptilianos. Dentro de este atemorizante marco, se había llevado a cabo un grabado aún más complicado, conformado primeramente por un gigantesco dragón que cubría pate del escenario a lo largo del borde izquierdo ó derecho, dependiendo de cual puerta se trate, y el borde inferior. Se encontraba de pie y con sus alas plegadas, virando su cabeza hacia abajo, furioso viendo a un ejército de ponis con armaduras y crines ardientes, sosteniendo cientos de hachas y estandartes, lanzándole flechas con arcos o ballestas. Estos individuos se encontraban al pie de un risco, del cual se proclamaba en la alta cima, a mitad del borde derecho o izquierdo, una figura, un poni de gran envergadura vistiendo una armadura y una capa, su crin flameante se decoraba una corona; por un segundo, pareció ser aquel el Rey Sombra, pero por suerte sólo lo aparentó.

Pero en fin, creo que he aburrido al lector con la descripción innecesariamente larga de esta muralla y sus puertas, así que continuemos con sin más detalles que los suficientes. De esta forma, el grupo se encontraba impresionado por aquella gigantesca construcción, absorbidas por un segundo, y alertadas en el siguiente por una voz:

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡No se muevan!-. Apareció un poni del torreón derecho, era amarillo brillante y llevaba puesta una armadura completa de color rojo escarlata con ostentosos atributos y detalles dorados, así como un casco estilo romano con las mismas características. Su ceño fruncido con gran seriedad y furia lo hacían ver muy atemorizante, esto claro si la ballesta de roca con extremos flameantes, preparada con una flecha ardiente, que asía con sus cascos y con la que apuntaba a las ponis no fuera motivo suficiente para llenarse de pánico. Y a esto hay que agregar que otros cinco soldados tal cual descritos como el primero, aparecieron después y detrás delas almenas, con la misma postura y expresión. Así, dos se encontraban en los torreones y cuatro sobre el portal, sin perder de vista a ninguna de las forasteras.

-¡Esperen! ¡No disparen!-exclamó asustada la princesa.

-¿Princesa Brigit? –dijo uno- ¡Tienen a la princesa! ¡Rodéenlas y no las dejen escapar!-. Con esta orden, cuatro turbulentas lenguas de fuego se levantaron alrededor del grupo, y en un fugaz acto, estas llamaradas adoptaron la forma de un poni, de un soldado como los que les amenazaban, con excepción de que estos cuatro venían armados con largas hachas de obsidiana, labradas con sumo cuidado, hasta convertirse en un arma tanto delgada como ligera, y lisa en su superficie. El alto extremo venía decorado con una picuda y plana cresta, hecha de algún tipo de roca roja brillante, y cuyas puntas eran violetas; desde donde nacía esta serie de escamas propias de un reptil, se alzaba una pequeña flama púrpura que danzaba sólo un poco gracias a las casi imperceptibles corrientes de viento. El mango, por su parte, se recubría con un listón verde opaco, del cual intencionalmente se dejó no más de un metro libre en el extremo, como otra parte de la decoración. Y para terminar, el filo de las hachas, con los que los soldados recién emergidos del suelo amenazaban a las ponis, era de un tipo de roca muy distinta a la obsidiana. Estaba ardiendo y brillaba con fulgor, como si estuviera en el punto de fusión; no habría sido una locura si alguien pensaba que tal parte del arma se derretiría en cualquier momento. Más, ese filo no habría de hacerlo, de alguna u otra manera, mantenía su conocida forma de arco.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-preguntó una de los soldados.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuidado con eso!... –exclamó Pinkie Pie-.

-¡Tranquillos, somos ponis forasteras! –respondió Applejack.

-Forasteras, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo es que un grupo de simples forasteras tenga en su poder a una princesa? –argumentó la soldado, quien después dirigió la mirada hacia el centro de la atemorizada masa-… Además de contar con un dragón como aliado-. Este hecho orilló a los tres soldados en tierra y a los seis en el adarve a sujetar con más rudeza sus armas, por alguna razón los dragones no les vienen muy bien a estos individuos.

-¡Oye, no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero no hacemos más que llevar a la pequeña con su padre, eso es todo!-.

-¡Si claro! No voy a creerme ese cuento. ¡Lo más seguro es que son aliados de Lockard! ¡Esa debe ser la única verdad!-.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! –decía la poni ahora gruñendo-. Escucha, sólo déjanos explicarte-.

-¡Sí, permítanles hablar! ¡Ellas no están asociadas con Lockard, se los aseguro...!- decía Brigit levantándose del lomo de Jack.

-¡Princesa! ¡Usted no debe interferir en este asunto! -dijo aún con furia la poni soldado.

-¡Pero es que…!-.

-¡Sólo manténgase en silencio mientras llevamos a cabo nuestro trabajo! ¡Es una orden!-. Tras recibir este gruñido, Brigit sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña rabieta expresada en su rostro, para después dejarse derrotada sobre Applejack.

-¡Y ustedes, secuestradoras! Si tanto desean hablar para defenderse de sus obvios crímenes, lo harán, pero con nadie menos que con el Rey Filyfeurox –amenazó-. -¡Powder Cannon! Abre las puertas-.

-¡Cómo ordene capitana!-respondió uno de los soldados, quien se dirigió al portal y allí, dejando en suelo su hacha, se eleva sobre sus cascos traseros, mientras que con los delanteros comienza… tal vez, a "disparar" flamas hacia las bocas abiertas de las cerraduras. El poni después deja de expulsar las llamas, y se coloca en tres, ya que con uno de sus cascos delanteros había de sostener el hacha; inmediatamente después de este acto, una maquinaria se hace sonar, era como si algo se levantase detrás de las puertas, las cuales, una vez que el sonido se calmó de súbito, se abrieron lentamente de par en par, revelando lo que la muralla protegía.

-¡Adelante!-ordenó de nuevo la capitana, para iniciar la marcha escoltando de mala gana al grupo de ponis. Cuando atravesaron la muralla, lo cual les llevó cinco metros de distancia, hubieron de contemplar nuevamente impresionadas una fantástica maravilla, al mismo tiempo que el soldado que abrió la puerta se unía a la escolta.

Lo que veían era el Distrito Sur del reino, lugar más importante que los otros dos, ya que el norte dejó de contar, debido a que es aquí donde ha de encontrarse el gigantesco volcán que sirve de hogar a la realeza. Supongo que antes de describir esta construcción natural que luego fue adaptada a torre de homenaje por obra de ponis, será mejor iniciar por el increíble distrito, más específicamente por sus habitantes. Había centenares de ponis caminando por las calles, de las cuales había cinco, mostrando cuerpos iluminados, algunos formados de roca, otros, de fuego, predominando los colores violeta, amarillo, rojo y sus derivados, combinados de formas diversas para representar a cada uno. Pero algo que todos compartían por igual eran su flameantes crines, orientadas siempre hacia arriba y danzando al son de las ya antes mencionadas y ligeras brisas del viento. Estos seres, vivían dentro de chimeneas, abultadas y de distintos tamaños, había pequeñas y delgadas que bien no tendrían más dimensiones que las de un armario, y enormes y abultadas que sobrepasaban las extensiones de una posada. Tanto en la calle, como desde las aberturas de sus casas, que indicaban ser puertas y ventanas, los ponis de fuego veían atentos y con asmbro el andar del grupo, quizás por curiosidad ó tal vez por que llevaban consigo a la princesa, ó ambas razones. Miles de ojos seguían a las ponis, algunos acompañados de leves susurros e impresiones, que hacían más incómoda la eterna marcha hacia el castillo, que se encontraba aún a lo lejos, rodeado por un enorme y mortal lago de lava.

Tras suspensivos minutos, que bien parecían horas, el grupo llegó ante el final del camino central, frente a un portal que les daba la bienvenida al puente de roca que habría de llevarles al castillo, siendo la única entrada y salida de éste. Mientras caminaban, veían de reojo hacia abajo, hacia la lava furiosa y ardiente, con la cual se estremecieron un poco, y a pesar de estar protegidas, el sentido común daba rienda suelta al pánico. Los escoltas apresuraban el paso, golpeando a la poni que estuvieran más cerca. Veían a la izquierda y a la derecha dos especies de casetas, con tejado piramidal y rodeado de barandales. ¿Cuál era su función? El lector lo habrá de saber más adelante, por que ahora, tras un trayecto proporcionalmente menos incómodo para las protagonistas, debido a que los únicos que las miraban eran ponis demasiado lejos para sentir su presencia, habremos de encontrarnos cara a cara con la gigantesca entrada del castillo, siendo resguardada por dos gigantescas estatuas de dragones, al parecer, el mismo dragón que aparecía en el grabado del portal de la muralla, mismas características, excepto que ambas representaciones eran masas labradas, sentadas y viendo hacia delante, negras y con venas ardientes que recorrían toda su corpulencia, resaltando en las cuencas de sus ojos, vacías y de las salían llamas. Hablando de las puertas de custodiaban, eran similares, el mismo tamaño de las puertas, la misma anchura, un grabado distinto, pero que al final representaba la misma escena de un ejército liderado por un rey que ataca a un gigantesco dragón. El único atributo que poseía una diferencia, eran las cerraduras, que en este caso, las bocas de los gragones estaban cerradas sujetando enormes azas doradas. La capitana de ese cuarteto armado y severo, se dirigió a ambas puertas, y las abrió como tales de par en par, haciendo después una reverencia apoyada en su hacha.

-Mi rey-dijo sumisamente, pero aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te trae hoy aquí, capitana del sexto escuadrón?-preguntó un poni de voz madura, sentado en un trono hecho con roca, y además con partes de la estructura ósea de un dragón, lo cual era evidente ya que las extremidades con las cuales alguna vez voló y la cabeza provista de cuernos se encontraban por encima del mueble y también empotrado a la pared. Pero hablando sobre ese rey, cabe decir que era corpulento y de gran envergadura, envuelto en una armadura más que completa, ya que a excepción de la abertura de los ojos, la boca, la crin y las orejas, de las cuales ya no es sorpresa que salieran llamas, su cuerpo entero estaba recubierto de placas de metal, que resplandecían entre el estrecho espacio de una y otra. El peto era prominente, decorado con el mismo símbolo que Brigit tenía en su collar, excepto que este resaltaba con su color vino sobre el gris opaco. En sus hombros, las respectivas hombreras, labradas en su superficie de tal modo, que le proporciono una cubierta de púas pequeñas y redondas, que le daban una apariencia aún más pesada al conjunto. De ambas protecciones colgaba, cubriendo desde el lomo hasta los flancos traseros, una capa de terciopelo rojo, decorado con bordes blancos y pequeñas cuerdas de oro. La testera encerraba la cabeza del poni casi por completo, sin tener una abertura más que las antes ya mencionadas; de la parte superior se notaba su ostentosa corona de ocho picos, dorada y decorada con rubíes, y del mismo sitio nacía una gran llamarada que recorría entera la parte trasera de su cuello, resultando ser su crin. Así también, otra llamarada flameaba desde la parte inferior de la mandíbula, formando una no demasiado larga barba.

-Mi señor, hemos encontrado a estas "forasteras" que traían consigo a su hija. Y creo que me adelantó antes de su palabra, pero creemos que son cómplices de Lockard-.

-Ahhh… -suspiró- Por favor, antes de que continúes, ¿podría tener a mi hija conmigo?-solicitó bajando del trono, avanzando por los tres escalones. La poni aún, en posición de reverencia, voltea hacia sus tres subordinados, a quienes asiente con la cabeza, para ordenar el paso libre a la princesa, quien a su vez baja del lomo de Applejack y camina tranquilamente por la larga habitación, y cuando hubo de encontrarse a tres metros de su padre, se abalanza hacia su peto, intentando abarcar todo lo que podía en un abrazo acompañando de una lágrima roja que recorría su cara, mientras el rey correspondía con otro abrazo, ambos con caras de felicidad, rozando casi en el llanto. Jack veía esta conmovedora escena desde el otro extremo, con sus amigas y ella aún custodiadas por los guardias, y no pudo contener una lágrima que intentó de secar con su casco.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rey.

-Sí, sólo que mi ala está fracturada-respondió la princesa.

-No te preocupes, pediré que te lleven a la enfermería y la venden-decía sonriéndole a su hija.

-Padre… Antes de eso, quiero decirte que esas ponis me han salvado, y con ello también hubieron de salvarte a ti. Por favor, escúchales y comprende su situación, que así como la nuestra, es un periodo complicado para su hogar-. El rey sólo se incorporó, levantándose imponente y ostentoso, virando una mirada severa a las ponis.


End file.
